Beijos Ocasionais Destroem Uma Vida
by Mione Ootori
Summary: “Nossos amigos não compreendem o nosso jogo favorito... Eles não conseguem compreender como um homem e uma mulher podem sair juntos sem estar junto”. Pós EdP. Sujeito a mudanças na classificação... Contém Spoiler.
1. Chapter 1

**Sinopse na integra:**

Então tá combinado, é quase nada  
É tudo somente sexo e amizade.  
Não tem nenhum engano nem mistério,  
É tudo só brincadeira e verdade.

Podemos ver o mundo juntos,  
Sermos dois e sermos muitos,  
Nos sabermos sós sem estarmos sós.  
Abrirmos a cabeça  
Para que afinal floresça  
O mais que humano em nós.

Então tá tudo dito e é tão bonito  
E eu acredito num claro futuro  
De música, ternura e aventura  
Pro equilibrista em cima do muro.

Mas e se o amor pra nós chegar,  
De nós, de algum lugar  
Com todo o seu tenebroso esplendor?  
Mas e se o amor já está,  
Se há muito tempo que chegou  
E só nos enganou?

Então não fale nada, apague a estrada  
Que seu caminhar já desenhou,  
Porque toda razão, toda palavra,  
Vale nada quando chega o amor...

Nota: Essa música é do Peninha e chama-se: "Ta Combinado". Eu a acho linda... E quando a ouvi (na voz, se não me engano, de Maria Betânia) eu simplesmente vi esse novo fic que estou escrevendo... Perdoe-me se isto não é uma sinopse na real, mas é que a música diz exatamente o que eu tentei transmitir nesse fic. Espero que curtam...  
Apenas saiba: Pós HBP. Desaconselhável para menores de 14 anos...

Vamos a um "resuminho" no meu melhor estilo "nada a ver": O "novo modo de relação" entre Harry Potter e Hermione Granger tem deixado "o mundo bruxo" (seus amigos mais próximos) aparvalhado.  
Tudo porque, de uma hora para outra, estavam em um entendimento amplo demais para ser considerado "amizade" e restrito demais para ser consideração "namoro". Se é que é possível entender...  
---  
"Nossos amigos não compreendem o nosso jogo favorito... Eles não conseguem compreender como um homem e uma mulher podem sair juntos sem estar junto".  
---  
Eles não entendiam como puderam ficar tão dependentes daquela brincadeira...  
---  
Uma outra observação: Os personagens que estou usando aqui não são meus. É apenas mais uma brincadeira.

* * *

**Apresentação**

**Há quatro anos atrás...**

_Um dos homens mais poderosos do mundo mágico, com apenas 21 anos...__  
__Uma mulher, de 22 anos, entre os pesquisados mais bem conceituados deste mesmo mundo..._

_De fato, eles haviam crescido.__  
__Ele há muito não era apenas "O-menino-que-sobreviveu"... Era um homem, "O-homem-que-derrotara-Voldemort" e ela... Ela já não era mais apenas "a senhorita sabe-tudo de Hogwarts", era ordem de Merlim primeira classe... Uma excepcional inominável, assim como seu melhor amigo._

_E, como se não bastasse, Harry James Potter e Hermione Jane Granger, sem querer, encontraram outro modo de chocar as pessoas ao seu redor... Ou melhor, de chocar seus amigos.__  
__Existem coisas que se deve guardar consigo mesmo..._

Gina os observou um tanto quanto desconsertada. – Alguém pode explicar o que, exatamente, é isso? – indagou erguendo a sobrancelha. Suas mãos na cintura, numa postura quase idêntica a da senhora Weasley quando interrogativa.

-- _Cinco minutos atrás_ --  
_Harry sorriu levemente enquanto a acercava, envolvendo-a em seus braços, vendo-lhe parar de resistir. Ele beijou com perícia seu colo, sabia que isto a incitava, que se volvia desarmada com esta caricia, e ele adorava vê-la desse modo, perdida, entregue àquilo. Gostava de perspectiva de saber que era capaz de fazê-la perder o juízo... Ele sentiu seu alento, estava um pouco ofegante, aquele era seu ponto fraco. Ela gemeu quando ele mordiscou o local para depois desviar, finalmente, seus lábios ao encontro dos dela.__  
__Harry estremeceu quando sentiu as mãos dela deslizando por sua espalda. Enquanto as próprias dele deslizavam, sob seu vestido, até seus glúteos e a erguiam enquanto ainda a pressionava contra a parede, Hermione sorriu marotamente envolvendo a cintura dele com suas pernas firmemente. Harry expirou, perdendo todo ar, quando ela movimentou suas cadeiras para frente._

_-Assim me põe louco..._

_-Eu sei – ela murmurou picara em seu ouvido, antes de beijar-lhe os lábios com tal voracidade que Harry sentiu que iriam morrer a qualquer instante._

_-Por Merlim, Hermione! – ele riu, respirando com dificuldade. – Onde está a senhorita "certinha sabe-tudo" Granger que outrora conheci? – indagou quando a morena se afastou sem ar, ainda que não desse indicação de que soltaria o traseiro dele..._

_-Planejando um bom modo de retirar com facilidade essa suas vestes, é demasiada roupa para meu gosto – disse arrogantemente enquanto lhe fixava o olhar, sorrindo torto. Harry lhe ofereceu um sorriso caloroso enquanto uma de suas mãos brincava com lado da calcinha dela, abaixando-a devagar._

Sob a indagação, eles se afastaram surpresos. – Ginny?

-Não, ela foi dar uma volta. Isto é uma miragem – retrucou ironicamente apontando para si. Os morenos rolaram os olhos. – Então, será que eu mereço uma explicação? – ela se acomodou em um dos sofás, estando, agora, de fronte a ambos.

A dupla se entreolhou cinicamente. – Sobre o que?

A ruiva piscou. – Estão brincando não é? É claro que estou falando do show a parte que estavam me oferecendo!

-Chegamos! – um Rony sorridente disse desnecessariamente. – Ah cara! Eu sei que prometi nunca mais aparatar aqui assim, sem aviso... Mas eu realmente não consigo chegar nesse lugar sem magia. É tão mais cômodo um "pof". Além do mais, francamente, você e a Mione têm de se controlar, porque-

-Do que está falando, Ronald? – Luna indagou estreitando os olhos para o namorado. Rony abriu a boca sem fala, voltando-se outra vez para os amigos com um olhar de desculpas.

-O que? Você sabia e não me contou?! Seu traidor!

-Não sei do que está falando – o ruivo retrucou secamente sob o olhar de Gina e Luna.

-Ah, não sabe? Deixe-me refrescar sua mente... – Gina retrucou. - Aqueles dois, a quem eu chamava de amigos, estavam numa luta incessante de línguas como se não houvesse amanhã. O que tem a dizer sobre isso?

-_O que?_ - Luna indagou com ar incrédulo.

-Pois é – Gina assentiu. Enquanto Rony lançava um olhar, onde era possível se ler "eu avisei", à Harry e Hermione que, no momento, estavam apenas observando até onde aquilo poderia ser levado.

-Ok, já chega – Hermione disse friamente, lançando um olhar que deixaria Mcgonagall orgulhosa à Rony . – Harry e eu estávamos nos beijando. Sim. E fim da história – completou dirigindo-se à cozinha.

-Como assim "fim da história"? – Gina a seguia. – Nada disso! Que bela amiga você é, Hermione Granger! Como pôde esconder isso de mim? O que você pensou? Que eu ficaria magoada ou coisa do tipo?

A morena a encarou. – Por que eu pensaria isto?

Gina deu de ombros. – Não sei, talvez você estivesse pensando que, bom, que eu ficaria chateada se descobrisse que estão namorando.

Hermione se voltou outra vez para a amiga, franzindo o cenho. – O que? Primeiro: foi você quem terminou com o Harry! E isso faz dois anos! Por que eu pensaria que você estaria chateada com o que viu? Segundo: Não creio que, de qualquer modo, pudesse ficar 'chateada' tendo o Neville quase no seu cangote doze horas ao dia – disse com um sorriso meia-boca, vendo Gina corar. - E terceiro: quem disse a você que estamos namorando?

Gina se indignou. - Como não?!

-Esquece... – Rony, que aparecera ao seu lado, disse segurando um dos ombros da irmã. – _Eles ainda estão na fase de negação_ – murmurou balançando a cabeça enquanto suspirava resignado.

-Qual é o problema de vocês, afinal? – Harry indagou enquanto entrava na cozinha, seguido por Luna.

-A pergunta não está sendo feita às pessoas certas, Harry – Gina respondeu enquanto sentava-se à mesa.

-Está bem, Gina. Eu juro que não vou replicar – o moreno falou num suspiro cansado.

-Deixem mamãe saber... – a ruiva começou jocosa. - Ah! Vocês estarão...

Harry e Hermione se entreolharam. – Francamente Gina. Por que sua mãe saberia? Apenas, é claro, se você fizesse o favor de contar – Harry a interrompeu.

-O que seria, hm, digamos muito ingrato da sua parte – Hermione completou olhando-a de lado enquanto punha para si uma porção da salada.

-Levando em consideração tudo que fizemos, ou melhor, omitimos, por você... – Harry continuou, parecendo distraído em examinar o pedaço de carne que prendia no garfo.

Gina estreitou os olhos. - Isso é uma ameaça?

Eles a fitaram, sorrisos duros formando-se em seus lábios. – O que você acha?

Gina fechou os olhos, cerrando os dentes com força. – _Está bem. Não é preciso repetir, entendi o recado_ - às vezes, ela odiava com todas as suas forças aqueles dois. "Sacanas de uma figa!".

-Eu sabia que iria nos entender – Harry disse com um sorriso que, maldosamente calculado, beirava a inocência. Gina o fuzilou com o olhar.

-Além do mais, não há nada a ser dito.

-Há controvérsias – Luna contrapôs com um pequeno sorriso. – Mas está bem, se assim o querem... O silêncio terão. Quem somos nós para atrapalhar a vida 'secreta' de um casal apaixonado – os morenos viraram os olhos.

-Então – Gina começou outra vez, realmente não conseguia conter sua curiosidade... – Será que ao menos posso saber quando tudo... – ela franziu a testa, sem ter idéia de como chamar aquela relação. - _isso_ começou? – indagou olhando-os fixamente.

Harry sorriu. – Há controvérsias. Outro dia Mione e eu estávamos comentando acerca disto... A que conclusão chegamos? – ele perguntou olhando diretamente para Hermione, a sua direita.

-Creio que consideramos aquele fato, em meio à guerra, algo não significativo. Visto que ocorreu apenas uma vez em todo aquele tempo em que estivemos "sumidos".

-O que?! Conseguiram esconder isso de mim por quatro anos?! – Rony parecia escandalizado.

-Bem, convenhamos... Você nunca foi, o que posso dizer...? "Alguém muito atento", Ron.

-Mas quatro anos!

-Não foram quatro anos, Ron – Hermione retrucou virando os olhos.

-É como se há quatro anos atrás fosse um marco. Um prólogo, entende? – Harry disse sob o sorriso de Hermione, esta o observava com ares de "fã número 1", como Gina mencionou, maliciosamente e em um tom muito baixo, a Luna.

A ruiva ponderou um instante. – Quer dizer que quando reatamos vocês...

-Por Merlim Ginny! Obviamente que não – Hermione a interrompeu, muito ofendida, assim que realizara o pensamento da amiga. – Como Harry disse, foi um marco. Nós começamos a _nos entender_ - "sei! 'Nos entender'" Rony chasqueou. – Quando vocês terminaram...

-Vocês estão nisso há... dois anos?

-Quanta surpresa é essa? Pensei que já soubesse, Ronald – Luna contrapôs confusa.

-Não! – ele se defendeu. – Descobri há uns seis meses. – Disse voltando-se para Harry e Hermione como se não os conhecesse. – Então, Merlim, vocês _realmente_ têm problemas. Dois anos. Dois anos, Harry?! – seu tom de voz se elevando parecendo muito aborrecido e ganhando cor com velocidade; em minutos, Harry poderia apostar que Rony superaria a cor de seus próprios cabelos... – **E ainda com essa maldita negação!** - Agora, os morenos se mostravam em desconcerto sob seu tom acusador.

Harry e Hermione não podiam esconder a surpresa. – Por que, exatamente, não o somos? Só porque não estamos mantendo um relacionamento? Francamente! – Rony e Gina rolaram os olhos, Luna os encarou em remoque.

_Algumas amizades – como posso dizer...? - são singulares..._  
-----------  
(continua)  
-----------  
Esse não era exatamente o prólogo que eu tinha em mente... Mas tudo bem.  
Isto não é exatamente a relação que eu estou querendo mostrar... – ainda não. - Eu sei que este capítulo não está completo, haverá flash-backs que explicarão melhor, depois.  
Nos próximos capítulos irei explicar mais sobre a vida deles, sobre a nova relação que Harry e Hermione detêm e algumas peculiaridades dela...  
Espero que curtam, desculpem os erros.


	2. Chapter 2

Desculpem-me a demora...  
E respondendo a pergunta sobre o título: Não se preocupem não é um Drama. Está mais para uma comédia (ainda que não tenha "comédia").  
Fico feliz que tenham gostado!  
-----

**Capítulo I – O Marco**  
--_Há oito anos atrás..._--

A casa, número 12, em Grimmauld Place estava, finalmente, em silêncio... Era tarde.

-_Não peça que me afaste de ti_ – ela murmurou apoiando sua cabeça sobre seu peito, Harry suspirou abraçando-a de volta pela cintura, antes de lhe beijar o topo da cabeça.

-Não o farei. Não mais...

A morena levantou os olhos para ele, um sorriso pequeno e sonolento em seus lábios. Ela se aproximou, beijando-lhe a esquina de sua boca, antes de se apoiar novamente nele e fechar os olhos.  
No minuto seguinte, dormia em seus braços.

Harry ainda ficou observando a garota... _A mulher_ em seus braços por uns minutos, rezando por estar fazendo a coisa certa.  
Não saberia... Não conseguiria... Não podia viver sem ela. Sem perceber, o moreno a aprisionara com mais firmeza. Ele inalou seu perfume fechando os olhos. Hermione...

Aquela sua amiga ainda o deixaria louco... Tinha certeza.  
Ele sorriu fracamente. Ela era a única que poderia lhe fazer mudar de idéia. Era a única que se fazia escutar ainda que ele gritasse e urrasse para não o fazer. Ela nem precisava de força para ter sua atenção... Ela nem sempre dizia o que ele queria ouvir e, algumas vezes, feria seu brio, mas Harry, ainda que nunca fosse dar o braço a torcer, sabia que, na maioria das vezes, era ela quem estava com a razão. Pra variar. Era... Ela era a única que o entendia. E o fazia até mesmo com apenas um olhar. "Ela é fantástica" pensou antes de fechar os olhos, rendendo-se ao sono.

--**Há horas atrás**--  
_Harry estivera calado o dia inteiro, quando Rony ou Hermione insistia em lhe perguntar algo, na maioria das vezes o rapaz respondia com monossilábicas.__  
__Já era noite quando Harry falou, por fim, uma frase inteira. Ele suspirou e se levantou do sofá onde estava lendo (lê-se: tentando ler) um livro de Artes das trevas:_

_-Vocês irão para suas casas amanhã bem cedo – disse observando seriamente a Rony e Hermione. E, sem mais, lhes deu as costas, para subir as escadas do local._

_-Você sabe que não sairemos daqui – a morena retrucou. Harry parou, mas não tornou a olhá-los._

_-Já está decidido, Hermione – contrapôs num tom seco e amargo. E voltou a subir as escadas, parecendo imperturbável. _

_A morena franziu a testa observando as costas do amigo e então se levantou. Rony segurou seu braço e meneou a cabeça de maneira negativa, Hermione o fitou impassível enquanto retirava sua mão de seu pulso. - Deixo-o descansar, amanhã já terá esquecido._

_Hermione o ignorou, dirigindo-se às escadas. Ela sabia o quanto Harry podia ser teimoso e duvidava que o rapaz pudesse esquecer o que dissera, ela pôde reparar na determinação de seu olhar enquanto lhes falava. __  
__Ele era demasiado cabeça-dura para olvidar coisas desse gênero. E se não tomasse uma atitude, Harry certamente os mandaria embora acreditando estar fazendo algo bom._

_A morena deu um sorriso amargo, conseguia entender seu lado. Ele tinha medo. Medo de perder a Rony e a ela... Mas ela não podia deixá-lo só... Aquilo seria desastroso. Não que Harry não fosse capaz... – ao contrário. - Mas ela precisava ajudá-lo, ela não suportaria apenas receber notícias, estando esperando sempre pela pior. Oh Merlin, seria bem pior estar à distância.__  
__Ela tinha pavor só de pensar na hipótese de Harry precisar de seu auxilio e não o ter... Não ter ninguém. E fracassar. Estremeceu sob esta idéia.__  
__Ele era seu amigo, o melhor, e por mais que lhe custasse admitir... Não saberia viver sem tê-lo. Harry era todo um turbilhão de emoções, características e singularidades. Era único... Era teimosia, orgulho, era sagacidade e inocência, era ferocidade e timidez, era audácia... Era malicia, era dor, sofrimento, suor, sorriso, doçura, rigidez... Era o herói que se acercava ao anti-herói, era clarividente. Era genioso.__  
__Era força, era modéstia. Vez ou outra era soberba. Maldizer... Era o pecado e o álibi. Era ácido, era duro, pungente e frio... Era esperança, era carinho, ternura, era liberdade. Um afago ou consolo sem-jeito. Trevas e Luz. _

_A morena se deixou ficar, por um instante, em frente à porta do quarto dele. Ela respirou profundamente e girou a maçaneta. Harry a ouviria. "Não é como se tivesse alternativa"._

_Harry a encarou de modo indefinido quando a viu entrando em seu quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si. –Você sabe que não poderá me tirar do seu lado – ela disse fitando-o, parando no meio do quarto. – E creio estar falando por Ron também._

_O moreno suspirou profundamente antes de falar, aproximando os óculos do rosto. – Sim, eu posso. **E** estou fazendo. _

_-Pois saiba que eu não sairei daqui, não importa o quanto esperneie._

_-Hermione, por favor, não quero discutir com você._

_-Também não quero discutir. Estou aqui apenas para que sabia que amanhã, ou nos dias seguintes, eu não irei partir. Não até que tenha cumprido sua tarefa._

_-Você não entende! É muito perigos-_

_-Eu assumo as conseqüências – ela o cortou. _

_-Enlouqueceu?! – ele quase gritou. – Acha mesmo que deixarei que perca a vida nessa busca? Acha que, em casos assim, você tem opinião válida?! Faça-me o favor, Hermione!_

_Ela ignorou de propósito suas perguntas. - Não deixarei que lute sozinho. Você sabe. Eu já fiz minha escolha. Há anos atrás, Harry. Você não pode, e não conseguirá me afastar disto. _

_-Não sabe do que está falando – ele retrucou secamente. – Você... – Harry engoliu em seco, sentia sua cabeça estourar. - Poderia ter morrido naquele lugar. Não irei deixar que se machuque outra vez, não quero me sentir impotente uma vez mais – replicou com desgosto._

_-Não estou me queixando. Sempre soube dos riscos, desde que me entendo por sua amiga. Harry – ela balançou a cabeça. – Deveria saber que não me importo de morrer, se estiver lutando ao seu lado._

_Os olhos do rapaz escureceram de imediato. - NUNCA MAIS! – ele urrou. - Nunca mais diga uma tolice dessas! Esta me ouvindo?! – gritou transtornado. – Eu não vou permitir que **ele** pegue você. Não permitirei que ele tire de mim tudo o que me restou! Ele sequer vai se aproximar de você – disse rígido, cerrando os punhos. – E assim que amanhecer, tanto você quanto o Ron irão sair daqui. E estarão seguros, por não estarem ao lado._

_-E, pelo visto, supõe que faremos isso de livre e espontânea vontade...? – debochou olhando-o duramente. - Como você é ingênuo, Harry! – o rapaz a encarou raivoso. – Escute, é a última vez que digo: Nós não vamos a lugar algum sem você._

_-Será que eu fui o único que entendeu aquilo? Você quase morreu ontem, garota! E se não fosse por Edwiges... – ele fechou os olhos um instante, reorganizando a linha de raciocínio e respirou fundo antes de voltar a encará-la. Hermione parecia inabalável - Pelo amor de Deus, Hermione! – sua voz se elevando novamente. – Irão pegar o **noitebus** amanhã bem cedo! Nem que eu tenha que azará-los para isso – disse ameaçador._

_Hermione sorriu com empáfia. - Gostaria de vê-lo tentar - desafiou._

_Harry a fitou com incredulidade. – Não me subestime, Hermione._

_-Não estou o fazendo, mas se você quiser me tirar do seu lado, - ela ergueu a cabeça, de modo decidido. – terá que duelar comigo. Porque nenhum argumento irá me convencer de que o melhor para todos é que eu me afaste de você. _

_-Sai daqui. Vamos, Saia daqui! – disse de dentes cerrados._

_-Esse seu mau-gênio é o que te faz pensar tão pequeno – falou balançando a cabeça negativamente. - Não deixarei que se perca tão fácil. Pode me expulsar quantas vezes quiser, ainda estarei aqui. Quando precisar se reerguer, quando precisar de ajuda, de um encantamento, de um conselho ou apenas de meu ombro._

_O rapaz já estava cansado de tudo aquilo quando voltou a falar, da maneira mais dura e pungente que pôde. – Você nunca poderia entender. Pergunto-me como uma pessoa tão inteligente como você, pode ser tão estúpida algumas vezes...! Não está fazendo bem a humanidade estando ao meu lado, Hermione. Se isso é o que está passando por sua cabeça agora – ele sorriu ironicamente, sentindo-se quebrar por dentro sob o olhar chocado da amiga. - Por que não vai tratar da libertação dos elfos? Hm? Não sei se eles estarão, no fim das contas, muito agradecidos a você, mas, ao menos, você seria útil em alguma coisa, não é? – rezingou. – Será que não dá para entender que não quero vocês aqui?! – indagou lhe dando as costas por um instante. - Eu NÃO preciso de mais **estorvos**! – Hermione deu um passo para trás, parecia ter sido atingida por uma força invisível quando aos seus ouvidos chegaram as mordazes palavras de Harry._

_A morena voltou a encará-lo engolindo duro, deixando de morder seu lábio inferior. Não se deixaria abater por tão pouco, Harry certamente falara aquilo da boca pra fora. - Você não é auto-suficiente, Harry Potter. E por mais que estas suas palavras me magoem e me firam como nem mesmo você pode imaginar, ainda estarei aqui. Você não pode decidir por mim. Você não tem esse poder!_

_Estava a ponto de tirá-la de seu quarto a ponta-pés. Por que Hermione tinha de ser tão, tão absurdamente teimosa? – Maldita seja Hermione! Por que não pode somente colaborar?!_

_-Porque tenho medo por você – ela retrucou energicamente. – Eu sinto muito medo, todo esse medo que você olvida! Então, qualquer coisa que fizer ou disser não vai me tirar desse lugar. E, por Deus! Pode acreditar Harry, para ajudá-lo, morreria lutando._

_-EU NÃO QUERO TE PERDER! – ele gritou segurando com força seus braços. Harry não fazia idéia de como chegara ali, próximo a ela, ou de como prendera seus braços. Hermione o fitou como se não o enxergasse, enquanto ele baixava a vista. – Só não quero te perder – murmurou. - Você não entende... Eu não posso! – ele a olhou suplicante sob as lentes de seus óculos. – Não quero perdê-la, Hermione – disse roucamente. – Eu não suportaria._

_A morena segurou com suas mãos cada lado do rosto do rapaz, tento seus olhos fitos nos dele – queria que ele entendesse, não era apenas Harry que não queria perdê-la... - Antes que pudessem dizer qualquer outra coisa, seus lábios estavam conectados... Como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais certa que fizeram desde que Hermione entrara naquele quarto._

_Havia urgência no beijo, talvez por conta de todas as palavras que foram ditas. Talvez pelo medo que ambos sentiam. É estranho observar as distintas reações e modos de lidar que um ser humano pode encontrar para as adversidades..._

_Harry e Hermione estavam perdidos em meio aquele contato, seus lábios dificilmente se deixavam. O medo da perda ainda os assombrava.__  
__Ainda aos beijos, eles caminham, precariamente, pelo lugar e depois de um tempo nessa 'luta' chegaram à cama do rapaz._

_Eles riram nervosamente quando caíram na casa, seus dentes acidentalmente haviam se chocado na queda. A morena apoiou suas mãos na cama e ergueu um pouco o corpo, afastando-se um pouco do rapaz, que estava imóvel sob si.__  
__Os verdes e os castanhos voltaram a se encontrar e mais risadas nervosas foram ouvidas. Estavam finalmente cientes do que estava acontecendo, do que estavam fazendo. Ela respirou fundo antes de inclinar sua cabeça ao encontro da dele, num beijou mais comedido. _

_Afastaram-se outra vez. A morena saiu de cima do amigo, sentando-se ao seu lado, vendo-o fazer o mesmo. Com cuidado, ela retirou seus óculos, depositando-os no criado mudo. E quando ela se voltou outra vez para o amigo, o rapaz tinha um olhar indefinido. Harry segurou seu rosto de modo que ele estivesse entre suas mãos. – Não sei o que seria de mim sem você – murmurou. Seu olhar decorando todo o rosto dela, em principal o sorriso que Hermione lhe oferecera, distinto de qualquer outro que um dia ela lhe dispensou._

_Em um consenso silencioso, seus lábios se encontraram outra vez. Mais firmes. Mais exigentes. Ousados... As mãos dele deslizaram pacientemente por seu rosto e braços ao encontro de sua cintura. As dela foram primeiramente até seu cabelo, arrepiando-os um pouco mais, então elas deslizaram até sua nuca acariciando-a e, por fim, seus braços enlaçaram o pescoço dele._

_Quando Harry passou a beijar o colo da amiga, curioso de como seria o gosto daquele local, a trouxe mais para si - insatisfeito com o contato que estavam tendo... Queria sentir seu calor e que ela sentisse o dele. -, de modo que Hermione acabara em seu colo, ela não se queixou. Na verdade, agradeceu mentalmente...__  
__E, para obter mais comodidade, ficou de fronte a ele. Suas pernas, agora, estando de cada lado do corpo de Harry. Então ele a beijou._

_Quando Harry lhe soltou a cintura, para postar suas mãos em seu rosto, Hermione teve a nítida impressão que iria cair e instintivamente prendeu com força as pernas nas costas dele, enlaçando-a desta vez com as pernas, de modo que se moveu para frente de maneira repentina demais, Harry ofegou._

_Ela já estava preparando-se para se desculpar acreditando ter lhe machucado, quando o sentiu sob si e corou furiosamente, fechando a boca no mesmo instante. Uma onda de calor a envolvendo por completo e a morena tinha certeza que não era apenas por seu embaraço...__  
__Foi à vez de Harry abrir a boca para se desculpar, mas antes que o fizesse, Hermione tinha a boca sobre a sua. Beijando-o duramente._

_Nos minutos seguintes, suas roupas estavam indo de encontro ao chão e suas mãos nunca paravam no mesmo lugar por muito tempo. Haviam se transformado em pesquisadores natos... Fazendo descobertas cada vez mais interessantes._

**Harry e Hermione foram os primeiros amantes, não os únicos, de cada um.**  
------  
(continua)  
-------  
É **_noitebus_**? Esqueci u.u'

**Algumas explicações sobre o capítulo:** Bom, aí em cima Harry tinha dezessete anos e Hermione dezoito, ok? Eles estavam na casa do Sirius com Rony, enquanto procuravam os pedaços da alma de Voldemort. Cada um tem seu quarto, viu? Por isso que o Rony não os atrapalhou.  
No dia anterior ao que aparece no capítulo – o qual eu não mostro e não mostrarei... – Harry, Hermione e Rony haviam ido atrás de mais uma das partes do Lord negro e Hermione quase foi pega numa das armadilhas do local, esse é o motivo pelo qual Harry queria que os amigos voltassem para suas casas.

Achei que não ficou muito bom não... Ainda assim espero que tenham gostado e que, por favor, comentem... Perdoem-me também os erros.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 2 – Ciumenta Demais**

"_Há pouco mais de dois anos atrás_"  
Obs.: Na maioria das vezes pensamentos da Amanda (Minha P.O, numa participação especial! XP), certo?

_Desde que Harry passara a namorar, as coisas têm se tornado bem... Estranhas. Pelo visto, hoje as **coisas** chegaram ao limite do aceitável..._

Tendo Ginevra Weasley como idealizadora, o aniversário da senhora Weasley fora organizado nos mínimos detalhes para ser perfeito. Inesquecível.  
Apenas seus amigos mais íntimos foram convidados e quando entrara n'A Toca sentira uma sensação gostosa de familiaridade. Sorriu, aquela noite seria maravilhosa.

-Gina fez um ótimo trabalho aqui não acha? – ela indagou num sorriso.

O homem não a respondeu, ainda assim, os lábios dele estavam curvados num sorriso peculiar, o qual ela conhecia muito bem.  
Seguiu o olhar do moreno para encontrar o motivo daquela alegria, ela perdeu o sorriso ao reparar que estava certa: ao encontro deles, vinha Hermione Granger.

-Harry! – ela o abraçou apertado, sendo logo correspondida, sumindo nos braços de Harry que lhe apertavam em igual proporção aos seus próprios sobre o corpo dele.

-Está encantadoramente arrebatadora. – Ele disse tocando seu rosto quando se afastaram.

Ela sorriu. – Não me deixe encabulada, Harry.

-**Se digo a verdade... **– ele murmurou em seu ouvido, lhe fazendo estremecer levemente, algo que apenas Harry notara.

Hermione lhe lançou um olhar de aviso, Harry apenas sorriu deslizando casualmente uma das mãos pelo dorso da amiga. Esta preferiu ignorar a provocação, desviando o olhar, que caíra exatamente sobre a pessoa que menos gostava no momento. – Como vai Amanda? – a morena indagou educadamente parecendo, apenas agora, tê-la notado.

A loira lhe ofereceu um sorriso forçado. – Ótima – e tratou de enlaçar sua mão na de Harry, "teoricamente _meu_ namorado" pensou fuzilando a outra mulher com o olhar. – Como poderia estar melhor, tento Harry ao _meu_ lado? - Hermione ergueu a sobrancelha, lembrando-se que a antipatia era mútua.

Sem vontade e paciência para a tradicional troca de farpas, decidiu sair pela tangente. Estar ao lado de Amanda a aborrecia em demasiado, principalmente quando a loira acreditava que Harry lhe pertencia. Estando mais possessiva que o normal (o que era uma escala surpreendente, visto que aquela mulher mal deixava o moreno respirar sozinho...). Mal podia tocar em Harry que, em pouco tempo e certamente, o fim dos tempos surgia, personificado em Amanda.

-Depois nos falamos, carinho... – Hermione disse afagando o braço do amigo. - Preciso ajudar Gina, dei apenas uma escapada para falar com você.

-Precisam de ajuda? – Harry se prontificou.

-Oh, não é necessário – disse, com um sorriso meia boca, olhando de esgueira para Amanda, que parecia ganhar mais cor a cada segundo, tamanha raiva. – Não gostaria de deixar Amanda desconfortável, sem você – completou, lançando à loira um olhar repleto de ironia.

-Ela está me provocando! – disse de dentes cerrados quando Hermione lhes deu as costas.

Harry virou os olhos. – Não me venha começar novamente. Estou cansado de suas birras infantis para com Hermione.

-Claro... Porque a _Herm_ **'minha supermelhor amiga'** – redargüiu com ironia, imitando-o. - É um exemplo de auto controle... Porque a _Mione_ nunca seria capaz de fazer mal a alguém, ao menos que o mereça... Porque a _Hermione_ é perfeita em todos os sentidos, a Herm...

-Amanda, por favor!

-Você não percebe? Ela me odeia!

-Tem certeza que é mesmo ela quem a odeia? – Harry indagou erguendo a sobrancelha, cheio de deboche.

-Quando vai acreditar em mim?

-Que tal quando me der um bom motivo? Além, é claro, de parar de implicar com a Herm a cada cinco minutos por conta de tolices – a loira o encarou indignada. - Parar de ser tão infantil lhe dará pontos extras – Harry acrescentou.

-Não vou discutir sobre o que _realmente_ é infantilidade com você.

-Ótimo.

Pouco mais de duas horas haviam se passado desde a pequena discussão de Amanda e Harry. E a loira estava se controlando para não ir até Hermione e azará-la até a última geração por conta disso.  
Na concepção de Amanda, Hermione era a causadora de todos os males de seu namoro com Harry Potter. E isto a fazia atingir seu ponto máximo de irritabilidade quando estava na presença da morena, sem contar que Hermione, ao seu ver, adorava e não perdia sequer uma chance de tirá-la do sério...

"_Essa mulher_ pode enganar a qualquer um, até mesmo a Harry com seu _arzinho_ responsável e hipocritamente politicamente correto, mas não a mim. Sei e muito bem todas suas pretensões. Ela quer a Harry. Pude observar no olhar que ela lhe oferece nas diversas ocasiões que tive de engolir sua presença. Sendo ela '**_A_** amiga'. No tom de voz especifico que utiliza apenas com ele. No alto grau de confiança que ela lhe doa. E, principalmente, na quantidade excessiva de toques desnecessários que lhe detém."

"Sempre prestativa. Sempre arrumando desculpas para Harry estar ao seu lado" ponderou estreitando o olhar sob a visão de Hermione se aproximando outra vez. "'Harry, posso contar com você na festa surpresa para o papai? Ah, Amanda você também está convidada, obviamente' quando sabia que eu teria uma viajem inadiável àquela semana. Ou quando adoeceu no reveillon e Harry fora visitá-la e acabou passando a virada do ano ao seu lado, na cama sob as cobertas, regados a suco de abóbora – já que a _bonita_ não estava podendo ingerir bebidas alcoólicas. – tudo isso, um divertido Harry me contara, depois de ter me deixado plantada a noite inteira a sua espera na casa dos Weasley. Eu a odeio".

"Aquela cadela passara essas duas horas desfilando a frente de Harry, lhe oferecendo demorados olhares e sorrisos. Aos quais, prestativo como só ele, Harry retribuía, como se eu não estivesse aqui. Cretino".

-Tire suas mãos de cima dele, vadia! – gritou agarrando o pulso de Hermione e puxando-o.

Quando Hermione lançou aquele olhar a Harry – "provocador, quase obscurecido pelo desejo" segundo a loira. – enquanto, "supostamente de modo acidental", tivera que apoiar ambas as mãos no peito do moreno e ele fora obrigado a sustentá-la pela cintura (caso contrário, a morena cairia)... Amanda simplesmente surtou.

Atônita, Hermione deixou-se afastar. A festa praticamente havia parado, em choque, sob o grito de Amanda. Harry, entretanto, estava bem ciente de tudo que ocorre e, furioso, praticamente a arrastou para os jardins. Aparatando para a casa dele.

-O que você pensa que é? – indagou em um perigoso tom baixo, fitando-a. – O que deu em você?!

-Não me venha com sermões! - ela gritou, afastando sua mão bruscamente da dele. - Não sou obrigada a suportar calada as insinuações dela!

-Você enlouqueceu?! A Hermione quase se feriu de verdade! E se eu não a segurasse, ela...

-Mas é claro! Como não pude perceber? A "senhorita perfeição" nunca seria capaz de trapacear.

-De novo não, Amanda!

-Ela estava dando em cima de você descaradamente e você ainda me repreende, como se eu estive errada.

O moreno riu sem emoção. – Você está esquecendo de um fato muito importante: **Hermione Granger é minha melhor amiga**.

-Quer saber? Talvez você tenha razão, talvez apenas eu a odeie – disse com ironia. – Eu-não-suporto-a-Granger! Ela é uma sabe-tudo intrometida e irritante que-

-Cale-se! Não a ofenda!

-A noite inteira esteve se insinuando pra você, seu idiota! – ela gritou desta vez. - E isso parecia te agradar, não é?

-Não seja ridícula – Harry replicou rolando os olhos. – O problema é esse seu maldito ciúme e essa sua maldita vontade de acreditar que eu te pertenço.

-Não, maldita foi a hora em que me apaixonei por você, maldita foi a hora que aceitei ser sua namorada! Maldita é essa sua amizade com aquela vadia! E maldita seja eu por ser tão estúpida a ponto de acreditar que ao menos uma vez ou algum dia iria me dar razão.

-Não me venha com chantagens emocionais, Amanda.

Ela sorriu com amargura. – Chantagens?! – a mulher respirou antes de encará-lo, tremia dos pés a cabeça, mas sabia muito bem o que fazer. - Acho melhor eu ir. Isso não tem mais volta.  
Hermione apareceu na sala de estar. Ela olhou por um instante a sua volta. – Imaginei que _ela_ não estivesse aqui – respondeu sob olhar interrogativo de Harry. Ele suspirou. – Eu sinto muito... Pelo que aconteceu na festa.

Harry deu uma risada um tanto quanto forçada. – Aquilo? Que importância tem?

-------

A morena se aproximou sentando-se ao seu lado no sofá. – O que aconteceu?

-Para resumir, terminamos.

Hermione não pôde deixar de sorrir, Harry ergueu a sobrancelha. – Vamos lá! Você tem de entender... Eu nunca gostei daquela mulher – disse encolhendo os ombros.

-E a recíproca é verdadeira.

-Como se eu me importasse – contrapôs acariciando seu rosto para, no minuto seguinte, seus dedos perderem-se nas madeiras negras do moreno. – Além do mais... – ela o olhou nos olhos, mas preferiu se calar.

-Além do mais...?

-Nada. Não foi nada – Harry estreitou os olhos, a morena, no entanto, continuou impassível. Por fim, ele preferiu deixar o assunto de lado. – Como está se sentindo? – indagou minutos depois, tendo agora, Harry em seu colo enquanto ainda lhe acariciava a cabeça.

-Estou bem – murmurou de olhos fechados.

-Foi minha culpa outra vez não é?

Harry abriu os olhos. – Não! É claro que – a morena ergueu a sobrancelha. – Sim.

Hermione desviou o olhar. – Não posso dizer que sinto muito por isso – murmurou, voltando seu olhar aos orbes verdes. – Ainda assim, me desculpe, sincer-

Ele a impediu de continuar. – Esqueça! Já passou. É fato e, se quer saber, não me importo com o que Amanda pensa ou vem a pensar sobre nós – Hermione lhe inquiriu com o olhar. – Ora, Mione, a Amanda morria de ciúmes de você... Quero dizer, _da gente_.

-Posso imaginar.

-Como assim?

-Talvez, porque, demos motivos, não é? Quero dizer, está até óbvio – ele sorriu ao observá-la corar.

-O que? – Harry indagou com um meio sorriso, esperando que a morena dissesse, mesmo já tendo uma idéia do que se tratava.

-Ah Harry! – reclamou. – Você vai mesmo me fazer dizer? – o moreno sentou-se cruzando os braços e a fitou. – Que eu... Droga! – ela corava mais e mais. – Que eu não conseguia retirar minhas mãos de você! Satisfeito? – indagou virando os olhos sob o sorriso maroto dele.

-Pra dizer a verdade – Harry a fez olhá-lo. – _Ainda não_ – sussurrou em seu ouvido, mordiscando-o em seguida. Hermione arfou quando Harry deslizou lentamente seu nariz por seu pescoço e depois subiu, devagar, desta vez com os lábios. Beijando, mordiscando o local... Sem qualquer resistência da morena.

-_Está vendo?_ - ela murmurou com os lábios nos dele. – É por isso que não consigo tirar minhas mãos de você... – retrucou com um sorriso, fitando-o. – Por isso, também, que pensam mal de nós.

-Eles pensam? – indagou fingindo-se de desentendido enquanto deixava cair de seus ombros as alças do seu vestido.

-Humhum.

-Então demos motivos... – disse sorrindo maliciosamente antes de capturar os lábios dela num beijo exigente. Eles gemeram ao sentir os lábios um do outro. Tamanha saudade.

_Nos três meses de namoro de seu amigo, Hermione esteve, para sua própria infelicidade, "chupando dedo". Talvez por esse motivo sentira tanta falta de Harry. Dos beijos dele, de estar pressionada contra ele sem ao menos ligar se alguém chegaria, ou não, em sua casa àquele momento... Encontrando-os daquele modo. Sentia falta de suas caricias, de seu corpo e da intimidade total que detinham... _

Era o combinado. Mas não era o que ela queria. Tão pouco ele... E isto foi ficando claro com o passar dos dias e o aumento da distância – distância entre seus corpos, ausência de caricias mais intimas, falta do **contato** físico. -, quando já se tornava difícil não fitar com maior freqüência... E quando toques desnecessários tornavam-se imperativos.  
Eram toques e mais toques sugestivos, que certamente estavam longe de inocentes. Eram olhares furtivos. Beijos "amigáveis" demorados. Sorrisos cúmplices, arrepios resignados... Sabiam que não poderiam passar disto, não até Harry estar só outra vez. E isso os excitava ainda mais... Ainda que nunca houvessem ousado atentar contra o código - uma espécie de conjunto de regras que a dupla seguia. – Adultério, nunca! Ainda que isso contribuísse demasiadamente para a antipatia que Hermione nutria por Amanda...

A morena sentia ganas de mandar Amanda para o espaço para ter Harry novamente. Sentia necessidade dele. E era desconcertante vê-los aos beijos, fazia Hermione muito mais irritadiça e mordaz.  
Era uma tortura quando os três estavam a sós em um lugar... Amanda sempre fazia questão de lembrar-lhe quem estava sobrando ali. E Hermione... Bem, ela não a pessoa mais fácil de se lidar... – não podia fazer nada se a mulher que Harry escolhera era uma psicótica. - Então, na maioria das vezes, Harry estava observando uma partida de tênis de ironias e farpas.

Vez ou outra Harry e Hermione se perguntavam se sempre seria assim...  
-------  
(continua)  
-------  
Ta, eu sei. Eles são totalmente desequilibrados... XP E eu odiei como fiz a discussão do Harry e da Amanda. Insossa... u.u  
Vocês devem estar pensando: "Meu Deus, que carinha – Harry – safado! Mal terminou com a namorada e já está agarrando a outra..." e eu nem quero imaginar o que estou pensando sobre a Hermione... – tenha que admitir que me diverti escrevendo esse final...  
E aí, ainda assim, gostaram? Odiaram? Aprovaram? Desaprovaram o comportamento de Harry e Hermione?  
Comentem, deixem-me feliz!


	4. Chapter 4

**Observação importante: o capítulo com insinuações de sexo, em sua segunda metade...**  
Depois de "duas semanas depois..." quando estiver em _itálico_.

**Capítulo 3 - Outra vez nós dois**

--_Há quase um ano e meio atrás_--

-Hm... Potter, a comida está divina. Depois me diga onde a comprou – falou 'educadamente' antes de sorver sua taça, cheia de vinho tinto.

Neville sorriu balançando a cabeça. – Foi Harry quem fez todo jantar, Michael.

O homem levantou os olhos, dirigindo-se a Harry zombeteiro. – É você quem pôs no forno, não é Potter? – indagou brincando.

Harry franziu o cenho por um instante, depois sorriu. Antes, no entanto, que pudesse responder, Luna tomou a frente. – Acredite, não é apenas como um inominável que nosso amigo aqui é bom. – Ela esfregou o braço de Harry oferecendo-o um sorriso.

O outro homem olhou para Harry desconfiado. – Harry é excepcional em diversas coisas, Michael. Não fique tão surpreso – Gina disse com um sorriso torto. – Teria medo dele se soubesse realmente do que é capaz.

-Gina, por favor – disse Harry sentindo-se desconfortável. – Você fala como se eu pudesse ser uma ameaça em potencial... Para Devon.

-E não pode? – ela retrucou maliciosamente olhando Hermione, a sua frente, de esgueira. Fazendo Rony, que estava ao lado esquerdo de Luna, engasgar, ao reparar na troca de olhares entre as duas amigas, enquanto tentava prender o riso. "Definitivamente Harry _é_ uma ameaça a Michael Devon... É questão de tempo... Até que Hermione 'sinta falta' do _amiguinho_ dela" Rony pensou ironicamente. "Eles não duraram mais um mês" ponderou ao perceber, sem querer, a troca de olhares, completamente clandestina, entre Harry e Hermione.

Hermione e Michael estavam namorando há pouco mais de dois meses. Conheceram-se quando, há uns quatro meses, ela tivera de participar de um treinamento dos aurores no ministério. Ele era o instrutor.  
Michael era considerado um dos melhores aurores da época, era educado, bonito e inteligente. Fazia bem o tipo de Hermione. Mas, por alguma razão, Rony não acreditava que aquela relação pudesse durar. Além do mais, ele não achava que aquele homem fosse bom o suficiente para Hermione... "Sendo franco comigo mesmo, não gosto nenhum pouco desse homem".

Por mais que Rony desaprovasse a "amizade colorida" entre seus dois melhores amigos – "Ora! Que assumam de uma vez por todas o compromisso!" -, ele preferia quando estavam "juntos". Hermione sempre esteve muito mais animada com Harry... Ele sabia lidar com ela melhor do que qualquer outro. E Deus era testemunha do quando Rony já tentara a entender... Sem sucesso. "Hermione é a _coisa_ mais complexa que já vi em toda minha vida! Oh criatura complicada!"  
Harry tinha um dom estranho de deixá-la sorridente – e o ruivo _realmente_ nem queria imaginar o que o moreno fazia para deixá-la naquele estado. Quase alienado... – "E com um sorriso afetado que, francamente, assusta-me" ponderou balançando a cabeça levemente.  
Além do mais, Harry tinha outro dom: era o único capaz de perverter completamente Hermione. Ainda que a custa de grandes cotas de paciência e insistência. E algumas artimanhas que ele não contava pra ninguém...

-Qual é a piada, Ron? – Harry indagou secamente. – Queremos rir também – ele continuou, desta vez em um tom mais ameno, atrevendo-se a sorrir para o amigo.

O ruivo parou de pronto, desconcertado pelo sorriso que Harry lhe oferecia no momento. – Não é tão engraçado assim – contrapôs sorrindo amarelo.

-Então Harry? Cadê a sobremesa que me prometeu? – Luna indagou, quebrando o contado visual entre Harry e Rony. – Você fez não é? – perguntou fazendo beicinho.

-O que você, meu bem, não pede sorrindo que não faço chorando? – Harry indagou tocando o queixo dela antes de se dirigir à cozinha.

-Ih, cuidado, Weasley. Potter é mesmo uma ameaça, até mesmo para os amigos – Michael disse com um sorrisinho irônico. Hermione lançou um olhar reprovador a ele.

Rony estreitou o olhar para o homem. Já não ia com sua cara e ele ainda brincava desse modo. - Acredite, não sou eu que corro risco – retrucou rispidamente.

-Ron, ele estava apenas brincando – Gina falou segurando o braço do irmão.

Os grandes orbes de Luna, que outrora eram sonhadores, refletiram o mesmo ardor dos de Rony enquanto voltava-se para Gina. - Uma brincadeira muito desagradável. Gostaria de acrescentar – retrucou friamente cruzando os braços. – O que ele tentou insinuar? Que eu trairia meu marido? Que Harry não era de confiança? Que eu não sou de confiança? – o tom de voz dela foi tornando-se mais duro enquanto voltasse diretamente para Michael. – Me desculpe se não vejo onde está a graça nessa piadinha infame, Gina – completou com ironia.

Hermione olhou para Rony e Luna um instante antes de se perder em meio a um passado recente.

-- **_seis meses atrás_** --  
**Após três anos de namoro, Rony e Luna estavam casando.****  
****Harry e Hermione seriam os padrinhos do noivo. Estavam felizes pelos amigos e honrados pelo convite...**

_Sorriu. Ela estava linda naquele vestido... Mas a verdade é que se imaginar a despindo deixava aquela peça de roupa ainda mais sedutora. Fazia-o divagar sobre cada traço que se encontrava sob aquela proteção. Cada toque que estaria disposto a concretizar...___

_Ela ergueu a sobrancelha e ele estava ciente de que_ ela estava ciente _sobre o que ele estava pensando. Ele piscou para ela enquanto tomava seu braço e a guiava para o lugar reservado para ambos no altar. ___

_-Vai se comportar, não é? – ela indagou baixinho, cumprimentando com um acesso algumas pessoas pelo caminho.___

_Harry a olhou de lado. – Hermione, por Merlin, estamos numa igreja! – disse no mesmo tom dela. - É claro que irei me comportar – ela assentiu. – Ainda que me custe grande quantidade de alto-controle – retrucou ainda mais baixo em seu ouvido, a morena não pôde deixar de sorrir.__  
_-----__

_A cerimônia havia sido graciosa. Luna estava radiante, Rony eufórico – e irritantemente nervoso... - Harry nunca havia visto seu amigo tão feliz. Muito menos tão pateticamente apreensivo (contando com o quarto ano em Hogwarts, quando tivera que convidar uma garota para o baile, ele esquecera propositalmente que Harry chamara o par dele), Rony chegara a duvidar que Luna viria...___

_Enfim, depois de pouco mais de meia hora de atraso e um Rony desesperado, a cerimônia transcorrera belamente, sem maiores imprevistos. E agora estavam no jardim d'A Toca, já que a sra. Weasley insistira. Em demasiado.___

_-Não quer pegar o buquê? – Harry indagou em seu ouvido, as suas costa. Ela se voltou para o homem. - Ainda dá tempo.___

_-Não obrigada. Não pretendo me casar... Ao menos, não tão cedo.___

_-Você é sempre do contra, não é? Tem de ser diferente – disse sorrindo. – Você é diferente de todas as mulheres que conheço ou conheci.___

_-Algum problema quanto a isso?___

_-De modo algum – retrucou. Sua mão indo ao encontro da nuca dela. Trazendo-lhe para si. –** É uma das inúmeras coisas que sempre me encantou em você** - murmurou, antes de excluir a distância entre seus rostos e roubar-lhe um beijo; o qual ela estava disposta a retribuir.___

_Ela sorriu afastando-se. – Harry... **Alguém** pode nos ver. Você sabe, a Molly.___

_-Tem toda razão - o homem concordou e se separou dela.___

_A morena segurou sua mão. – Venha.___

_-Onde está me levando? – ele franziu a testa. – Mione, somos os padrinhos do noivo!___

_Ela riu. – Acredito que não sentirão nossa falta – disse observando Rony e Luna. O casal dançava como se apenas existisse um ao outro. – Além do mais, preciso muito saber sua opinião sobre meu... vestido - Harry ergueu a sobrancelha e sorriu ainda sendo guiado pela amiga. ___

_Quando percebeu, estava o beijando contra a porta do banheiro que acabara de trancar. Aferrando-se a ele.__  
__Ela não compreendia qual a exata razão de gostar tanto de tê-lo. Ela simplesmente não se cansava...___

_-O que deu em você?___

_-O que? É tão anormal assim ver a srta "certinha" Granger tomar a iniciativa? – ela indagou ironicamente.___

_-Você sabe que não.___

_-Então... – Hermione sorriu marotamente, tocando os lábios dele com o indicador. – faça silêncio, capitão Potter – disse suas mãos deslizaram por seu tronco, antes de retirar seu terno. - **Deixe-me cuidar de você** – pediu num sussurro, fitando-o.___

_Em silêncio, Harry a trouxe novamente para si e deslizou sua mão por seu rosto. Ele desviou os olhos dos dela, decaindo-os lentamente, observando sua boca e, segundos depois, quando acreditou tê-la novamente decorado, voltou a encará-la.__  
__Por fim a respondeu, com um curto beijo. Ele depositou suas mãos na cintura dela e a beijou outra vez, como se quisesse fazer aquele beijo durar muito. Eternamente. Explorando, outra vez, cada segredo e fato de sua boca.___

_Tento-o ainda entretido em sua essência, Hermione retirou sorrateiramente o cinto dele. Deixando-o esquecido no chão. Com um suspiro, puxou sua camisa para fora da calça e, devagar, ela desabotoou sua camisa.__  
__A mulher sorriu fechando os olhos quando ele a abraçou - apertando-a levemente. - e despretensiosamente passou a abrir – às suas costas -, centímetro a centímetro, seu vestido. Fazendo-o, quando o homem acabara, deslizar de seu corpo até pousar suavemente no chão.___

_As mãos dele dirigiram-se para suas costas. Acariciando-a, aquecendo-a, reconhecendo-lhe... Enquanto suas peles se arrepiavam com o maior contato. __  
__Por maior calor que sentisse, ela estremecia com seu toque. Por mais próximo que o corpo de Harry estivesse do seu, ainda não era suficiente enquanto com voracidade, ardor e uma paixão incomum o beijava e o tocava. Experimentando-o e testando-o a cada momento. Sentindo-o arquejar. Sentindo-o estremecer e suar. Vendo-o ansiá-la._

A morena suspirou, voltando a realidade. Recriminou-se ao perceber que suas mãos tremiam levemente e, com velocidade, as escondeu sob a mesa.

-Luna, não há razão para isso. Por favor, como Gina disse, ele estava apenas brincando – Neville disse tentando acalmá-la.

-Não é brincadeira que se faça – foi Hermione quem disse desta vez, estranhamente rouca. – Creio que deve desculpas ao Rony e a Luna, Michael – falou um tanto quanto seca, perdendo a rouquidão. - Você foi muito grosseiro – o homem a encarou com irritação e Hermione sustentou o olhar sem se abalar, fitando-o com reprovação.

–Não foi minha intenção ofendê-los.

-Irei ajudar o Harry – a mulher disse, destinando um olhar duro ao namorado, que bufou.  
-----

-Está tudo bem aqui? – indagou erguendo a sobrancelha.

-Tudo bem.

-Demorou tempo demais nesta cozinha para um "tudo bem".

Harry a encarou. – Ouvi o que seu namorado disse – ele suspirou. – Você me conhece, estou dando um tempo. Não quero estragar a noite de ninguém, muito menos a sua. Mas sabe o quanto 'gosto' do Devon...

-Obrigada – disse acariciando sua face. – Obrigada por suportá-lo.

-O faço apenas por você, sabe disso. E não me agradeça, eu ainda o odeio. E tenho para mim que sempre vou odiá-lo.

A morena riu. – Apenas continue fingindo, Ok?

-Vai ser por muito tempo? – ele fez uma careta enquanto lhe segurava a cintura, aproximando-os ainda mais.

-Talvez... Pode suportar?

Harry fingiu um longo suspiro de pesar. – Suportaria mil desses idiotas para continuar sendo seu amigo, Mione – retrucou. – E tudo isso porque _acho_ que gosto muito mesmo de você – disse com deboche. Ela virou os olhos. – _Ainda acho que gosto muito mais de você_ - Harry continuou em tom baixo, mais seriamente.

-_Sabe, essas coisas_ – ela murmurou. – _Elas têm que parar_.

-Eu sei – retrucou lentamente.

-Então... Potter?

-Eu juro que é a última vez – disse olhando em seus olhos.

-Não faça promessas que não possa cumprir.

-_Então eu retiro o que disse, Granger_ – ele murmurou ainda fitando-a.

Hermione ergueu a sobrancelha, seus lábios curvados num sorriso.  
Harry sempre dizia aquilo... Que Michael não a merecia, que era um hipócrita, um idiota... E que ele, Harry, gostava muito mais dela.  
Ele não dizia isso por mal, no entanto. Isto é, ele não dizia com intenção de separá-la de Michael, era mais uma constatação; que ela, ainda que não admitisse, estava cansada de saber.  
"Você gosta muito mais de mim, também" Ele vez ou outra dizia quase como se a repreendesse, ainda que sempre tivesse um sorriso torto nos lábios enquanto falava. E, mais uma vez, estava certo...

-Espero não estar atrapalhando – Michael disse com a sobrancelha erguida e Hermione o encarou em desconcerto.

Harry deu de ombros. – Obviamente que não – o homem se afastou de morena. - E já que está aqui, ajude-nos – continuou mostrando-lhe o que havia encima balcão instalado no centro da cozinha.  
-------

-Então, além de ser "o-menino-que-sobreviveu", é um cozinho que excede as expectativas... Parabéns. – Disse o namorado de Hermione com um quê de remoque. Harry deu um sorriso forçado antes de, com um quase imperceptível aceno de cabeça, agradecer.

-Tolice – Rony retrucou olhando para Michael com um sorriso cruel. – Parabenize a Harry por ter salvo sua vida e a de todos nós. Por ser melhor em campo do que qualquer, incluso eu, auror do mundo... Por ter enfrentado e, saído vivo, nada mais, nada menos que sete vezes Voldemort – Rony sorriu amplamente sob o olhar inquisitivo de Harry.

-_O que está dando no Ron?_ - Harry murmurou para Luna, esta apenas sorriu dando de ombros. – _Por Merlim, Luna, contenha-o..._ - a loira fingiu não tê-lo ouvido.

-Eu mencionei que a maior parte destes fatos ocorreu antes de sua maior idade? – indagou animado. - Parabenize-o por desbancar Vitor Krum, o melhor apanhador de todos os tempos... Além do mais, deixe-me lhe contar, praticamente toda minha família tem uma divida de gratidão com Harry. Ele salvou--

-Você é realmente um ótimo amigo, Ron – Harry falou, interrompendo-o. – Não sabe o quando me deixa lisonjeado. Mas você está começando a me constranger – continuou obrigando-se a sorrir. – Não quer ver meu ego subir as paredes, não é? – ele lançou um olhar rápido a Hermione, como um aviso.

-Vamos? – a morena indagou a Michael e se dirigiu ao amigo. – O jantar estava ótimo, Harry. Mas, como sabe, amanhã terei um dia tumultuado...

-Eu entendo, Herms.

-Foi um prazer conhecer sua casa, Potter.

-O prazer foi meu em tê-lo nela – Harry retrucou por sua vez, tentando não soar irônico.  
--------------

--_Uma semana depois do jantar na casa do Harry_--

-Tudo bem, você estava certo – ela retrucou virando os olhos enquanto enrolava o cabelo em um coque. – Mas não se gabe – retrucou levantando-se da cama ao mesmo tempo em que terminava de abotoar a blusa. Dispensando-lhe um olhar de enfado.

-Não me tire esse prazer, querida... Não é algo corriqueiro – ele a observou por um instante. - Está preciosa – comentou fixando-lhe o olhar. Estava apenas com uma camisa de manga larga. Era a camisa dele. A qual suspendera até metade de seus antebraços. A blusa se estendia, no corpo dela, até meados de suas pernas. O coque, que deixava alguns cachos libertos, lhe dava um ar mais íntimo. - Mas onde pensa que vai? – indagou com um pequeno sorriso.

Ela retribuiu o sorriso. – Estou faminta. Quer alguma coisa?

-Que você volte para a cama...? Ficou repentinamente frio aqui – retrucou jocosamente.

A mulher ergueu a sobrancelha, rindo-se. – Estava me referindo a minha ida à cozinha. Quer que eu lhe traga algo para comer?

-Qualquer coisa – deu de ombros.

-Ok – Harry a viu sumir de vista, depois voltou a encostar sua cabeça no travesseiro.

"Na noite anterior, ela havia chegado de surpresa. Eu estava no sofá, assistindo a qualquer coisa que no momento não me recordo" Sorriu.

_Hermione apareceu com um estampido em sua casa. Ela o fitava enquanto se dirigia ao seu encontro. - Você tinha razão – ela disse postando-se a sua frente, antes de sentar-se em se colo e abraçá-lo enterrando seu rosto no vale entre o pescoço e ombro de Harry. - **Ele é mesmo um idiota** - murmurou, apertando-o mais.___

_-O que houve? – o homem indagou, uma de suas mãos enlaçando sua cintura enquanto a outra passava a lhe acariciar o topo da cabeça.___

_-Eu terminei com ele... Há dois dias.___

_-Dois dias? – ele indagou afastando-se, para encará-la.___

_-Desculpe-me – disse fitando-o. - Eu precisava pensar e não queria ouvi-lo gabando-se por estar certo uma maldita vez.___

_-Claro Hermione – ele contrapôs sarcasticamente, retirando-a de seu colo. – Eu realmente pensava em começar a ironizar com o seu término. Estava apenas aguardando vocês terminaram para lhe expor todos os motivos do porquê eu estava certo e você errada quando a escolha do infeliz do Devon para seu namorado...___

_-Harry...___

_–...Eu realmente ia me divertir com seu sofrimento. Utilizando todas aquelas frases imbecis: "Eu disse a você", "Eu avisei", "Eu te disse que não daria certo", "se você me ouvisse"... Iria me comprazer com o seu fracasso – continuou pungente. ___

_-Eu já pedi desculpas!___

_-Perdoe-me se não achar o suficiente.___

_Ela ficou o observando por alguns minutos. O moreno fingiu ignorar sua presença enquanto observava a tevê. - Não vim aqui para discutir com você sobre esse maldito namoro – Hermione suspirou cansada. – Fui uma tola, aceite minhas desculpas? – pediu segurando sua mão, entrelaçando seus dedos com os dele. Harry não se opôs ao gesto, ainda que não tivesse voltado seu olhar para Hermione. Ela sorriu levemente, voltando ao colo do amigo.___

_-**Às vezes, eu penso que a perdôo rápido demais** – murmurou ainda com a vista na televisão.___

_-Sei disso... – ela retrucou fazendo-o encará-la. -** ...Só de olhar você** - segredou juntando sua testa a dele.___

_-Isto acontecesse porque você me ama – ele, fingindo arrogância, disse encolhendo os ombros.___

_Hermione ergueu a sobrancelha. – Vai saber, senhor Potter.___

_Harry sorriu e aproximou-se dela perigosamente. - **Eu sei **– murmurou ao pé do ouvido. – Só de olhar pra você – continuou em tom baixo, ele a sentiu estremecer levemente.___

_-Meu Deus, como alguém pode ser tão arrogante?!___

_-**Você me fez assim** - murmurou, com um sorriso que Hermione compartilhava. - **Estremecendo desse modo todas as vezes que lhe fato ao ouvido...**___

_-O que queria que fizesse? – indagou por sua fez. – Sabe e, muito bem, que esta é uma área sensível. Sei – ela se afastou, olhando-o com a sobrancelha erguida. – Que faz isso propositalmente. Que se diverte ao me ver deste modo...___

_-Isto eu não nego, benzinho – retrucou jocoso e acrescentou: - Mas deixemos de conversa... – num movimento rápido, quase brusco, Harry a deitou no sofá, estando por cima. Uma de suas mãos prendia as dela sobre sua cabeça, a outra deslizou lentamente pelo corpo da mulher até pousar em sua cintura. Hermione sorriu, fitando-o sedutoramente. ___

_-O que pretende, Potter?___

_-O que você acha? - Hermione não esboçou nenhuma reação quando o viu se aproximar. Os lábios dele tocaram os dela levemente antes de se afastar. Então voltou a fitá-la. - O que está fazendo aqui, Hermione?___

_Ela ponderou por um instante. - Preciso de você – retrucou acreditando que era o modo mais simples de expressar tudo que estava em sua mente confusa.___

_-Não quero ser seu prêmio de consolação. Não quero ser um consolo, ao menos não desse tipo. Podemos conversar o quando quiser, até exaustivamente se precisar. Seres os melhores amigos dos tempos de Hogwarts hoje – disse afastando-se.___

_-Não é nada disso, Harry – ela virou os olhos, sentando-se. – Sinto sua falta. **E** - ela ergueu a sobrancelha. – Em nenhum momento, quando me vi aparatando para cá, minha intenção foi a de vir aqui para conversar contigo exaustivamente sobre o que é **passado** – a mulher segurou o rosto dele entre as mãos e beijou a ponta de seu nariz, retirando em seguida seus óculos, depositando-os na mesinha de centro. – **Senti muito sua falta** - murmurou antes de beijá-lo.___

_Hermione declinou seus lábios até o pescoço dele, mordiscando, sugando o local animando-se mais ao ouvi-lo, ainda que Harry permanecesse relutante em o fazer, gemer.__  
__Enquanto voltava a beijar-lhe a boca, suas mãos deslizaram de seu cabelo à sua espalda moderadamente, checando ao seu traseiro; ao qual apertou fazendo Harry rir no beijo. Ela também sorriu, ao senti-lo mais descontraído e muito menos impassível. Mordeu seu lábio inferior, aferrando-se mais ao moreno. Suas mãos, sob sua camisa, acariciavam-no, ora lenta ora rapidamente, vez ou outra arranhavam-no incitando-o.___

_Ele se afastou, ainda sobre ela – suas pernas dobradas cada uma de um lado do corpo mulher. Seu corpo não mais tocando o dela, enquanto ajoelhava-se no sofá. - e Hermione achou que tinha perdido a batalha para a teimosia dele - Será que não entenderia que ela não queria ou precisava de consolo? Que pouco se importava com o maldito do **Mickey** Devon (ou seja lá o que fosse) quando estava ao seu lado? Que estava sedenta por Harry Potter, e só por ele (neste momento)?___

_Suspirando frustrada procurou os olhos dele - queria entendê-lo. – e ficou sem alento... Estavam, seus olhos, obscuros e pareciam sorrir-lhe com demasiada malicia, enquanto observavam-na de lado.___

_As mãos do homem foram para sua cintura e ele as fez se encontrarem sobre o ventre dela e, então, as ascendeu devagar, apreciando cada polegada de seu corpo quente. Parou antes de tocar-lhe os seios e sorriu ladino ao reparar na ansiedade da mulher.__  
__De uma vez, num puxão, abriu a blusa dela e Hermione arfou mordendo o lábio inferior. Harry simplesmente ergueu a sobrancelha sob seu olhar implorante. "**Toque-me**", parecia dizer. Não estava nem um pouco surpreso por ela não levar um sutiã.___

_O moreno sorriu aproximando-se lentamente e mordiscou o lábio inferior dela enquanto a fitava. Antes que Hermione pudesse trazê-lo para si - enlaçando seu pescoço. -, Harry prendeu com uma de suas mãos ambas as dela sobre sua cabeça, observando-a lhe dispensar um olhar frustrado. Ele pousou sua mão livre sobre sua coxa, acariciando-a sem pressa, enquanto sua boca tornava a buscar a dela de forma mais exigente. Hermione suspirou satisfeita ao lhe abrir seus lábios, ainda tentando livrar suas mãos da dele. Mas Harry apenas sorriu no beijo enquanto a segurava com mais firmeza, frustrando sua ação.___

_Cortando um beijo, sob protesto da morena, Harry deslizou sua boca até o pescoço dela, detendo-se ali por um minuto – vendo-a arrepiar-se. Succionando ou mordiscando o local até ouvir Hermione gemer... – depois foi ao encontro de seu ombro esquerdo e descendeu vagarosamente até encontrar seu seio. Ele soltou seus braços e depositou suas mãos sobre a cintura da amiga.__  
__Aproveitando a liberdade consentida, Hermione segurou os cabelos dele com força enquanto sentia ondas de calor vibrante atravessarem seu corpo enquanto Harry lhe acariciava daquela maneira tão peculiar. Quando ele parou de acariciar-lhe com a boca, voltando-se para seus lábios, e passou a massagear-lhe os seios com as mãos, ela já arqueava e arfava e estremecia e murmurava e, ao conter um grito, o marcou fortemente com suas unhas...__  
__Cansada de estar tão passiva às caricias de Harry, a morena o fez se afastar dela, lhe fez senta-se e, sorrindo sonsamente, sentou-se sobre suas pernas. Retirou a blusa dele, jogando-a no chão e, por fim, possuiu sua boca com fúria e ardor enquanto de modo maquinal dirigia sua mão para sua bermuda e tocava-o. Harry expirou com força._

-Como eu não sabia o que você queria, trouxe um pouco de tudo. Temos pães, ovos, bacon, geléia, iogurte, suco... E uma maçã, a qual dividiremos – ela disse ao sentar-se na cama outra vez e apontar para cada item da bandeja. – O que foi? – indagou assim que percebeu que mesmo que Harry a estivesse olhando, não estava prestando atenção em sua fala.

O homem apenas sorriu negando com a cabeça e passando a se servir. Dando de ombros, Hermione o acompanhou.  
--------------  
(continua)  
--------------  
Pra compensar a demora... XD


	5. Chapter 5

Olá. Quero agradecer pelos comentários... Fico feliz que estejam gostando!  
Também gostaria de me desculpar pela demora (isto está virando um vicio, né?).  
De todo modo, estou postando aqui um capítulo maior, que antes seria dividido em dois. Mas para compensar a demora, estou postando tudo aqui. Espero que realmente que curtam. E, obrigada novamente, pelos comentários.

Obs.: mais uma vez neste capítulo, há insinuações de sexo...

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo quatro**

**Moderninhos/ Multicolor**

-_Atualmente_-  
Harry Potter estava, agora, dançando com uma bela mulher. Digamos que, depois de anos, ele até ficara bom nessa arte.  
Como era uma música dançante, não havia uma grande proximidade. Ainda assim, as mãos dele e dela estavam em contato.

-Quem é ela? – Gina indagou.

Depois de ter passado um interminável minuto fitando aquele par, Hermione voltou-se para a amiga. – Como eu posso saber? – indagou franzindo a testa. – De certo, apenas mais uma das tietes do famoso senhor Potter – completou com um sorrisinho irônico, antes de se dirigir a um garçom.

A ruiva a seguiu. – Harry parece bastante à vontade para que seja uma de suas numerosas fãs.

–Lugar agradável, não? - Hermione fingiu não tê-la ouvido enquanto observava o ambiente.

Sua amiga, entretanto, não desistiria tão facilmente. - Hermione! Estou falando com você!

A morena lhe lançou um olhar de enfado. – Como já disse, Gina. Não faço idéia de quem é a moça que está ao lado dele. Deve ser uma paquera, eu não sei! Será que poderia fazer o favor de deixá-lo em paz? – pediu impaciente. - Harry precisa de um pouco de sossego. Não que vá encontrar nela – retrucou com um sorriso insinuante.

-Você não se importa mesmo, não é? – Gina indagou meio irritada.

Hermione lhe pareceu surpresa. – Por que eu me importaria?

A ruiva abriu a boca, franzindo a testa – como se não acreditasse no que a amiga dizia. – e ponderou por um momento se deveria falar, se a mulher a sua frente não estava gozando com sua cara. Por fim, resolveu falar:  
-Ora Porquê! Pelo _simples fato_ do seu **caso** com ele.

Hermione virou os olhos, "lá vamos nós, e novamente". – Que relacionamento, Gina? – a morena perguntou erguendo a sobrancelha. – Nós somos apenas amigos. Bons amigos. Será que isso não entra na sua cabeça?

-Absolutamente! – retrucou seca. – Não depois de tudo.

Hermione expirou. – Entenda bem – disse lentamente. – Harry e eu não escondemos um caso. Somos **amigos** - "que belo exemplo de amizade" a ruiva contrapôs cheia de remoque. Hermione preferiu ignorá-la. – E estou realmente feliz que ele tenha encontrado uma companhia para essa noite. Que se divirta!

Gina a olhou incrédula. Sua amiga agia como se não houvesse nada entre Harry e ela. E, por incrível que pareça, era boa nisso. Mesmo com todas as _evidências_ contra - por assim dizer. - eles, ela não descia do salto, nem deslizava em nenhum argumento. Eram em momentos como esse que odiava Hermione Jane Granger. E era também em momentos como esse que a admirava entusiasmadamente.

-Você me assusta! – murmurou desviando o olhar.

A morena riu. – Eu faço o que posso – disse dando de ombros.

-Será que algum dia, pelo menos uma hora, irei conseguir entendê-los?

-Você pode tentar – retrucou numa piscadela.

-Só quero que seja feliz.

-E eu o sou, minha amiga. Eu sou – Gina preferiu respondê-la com seu silêncio. Desistira de argumentar.

Hermione despercebeu a decepção da ruiva. Sua atenção já voltada para outra pessoa: Harry Potter.  
Ela riu ao vê-lo dançando com aquela jovem mulher. Não era o tipo de Harry. Ela era esguia demais, quase da altura dele.  
Pele branca, algumas sardas pelo que, àquela distância, podia ver. Com brilhantes cabelos loiros... De lábios finos, olhos verdes, não, não, eram azuis. Tinha, também, um sorriso mecânico que deixava transparecer seu nervosismo por estar dançando com o _mito_ que era o Sr. Potter. "Ele não gosta disso" Pensou balançando negativa e levemente a cabeça. "Harry prefere alguém que o trate como o ser humano que é, com sentimentos e que, muitas vezes por sinal, erra".  
Era quase sem atrativos para dizer a verdade, mas com um belo rosto. Talvez ainda tivesse uma chance.

O sorriso de Hermione se tornou estranho enquanto ela continuava a observar o casal dançar, sem realmente enxergá-lo.  
A mulher, por certo, nunca esqueceria quando tudo aquilo começara. Tudo aquilo que Gina entendia como "relacionamento". Tudo aquilo que era apenas solidão compartilhada... Mas a ruiva jamais entenderia se Hermione dissesse isto. Era, então, melhor guarda com ambos. Apenas entre eles. Harry e ela. Não era necessário mais ninguém...

**Flash-Back**  
"Eram os melhores amigos. Tinham a impressão que era a única coisa que estava no lugar depois de tudo. Mas parecia que o universo conspirava para mudar isso...".

_Ele falava, e falava e falava... Era tudo tão repetitivo.__  
__Quanto mais ele o faria? Até ter certeza que a morena conseguira decorar cada palavra e tom que utilizava? Bom, se esta era sua intenção, ele estava indo bem._

_Harry Potter, nas últimas duas horas – "**Duas horas**, Merlin!" – esteve a ponderar – em alto e bom som de indignação e aparente tristeza. – a mesma coisa.__  
__Isto é, no momento em que Hermione entrara pela porta de seu apartamento (do dele) – e ela nunca iria se arrepender tanto de um ato como esse. – Fora bombardeada por toda uma "fatídica" – e sim, Hermione estava sendo irônica. – história. "O fim do mundo para Harry Potter" ponderou com chasco "Um belo tema de livro"._

_Voltou sua atenção para o amigo e respirou fundo quando percebeu que o moreno repetia pela enésima vez como Gina havia terminado com ele. Sinceramente, se Harry continuasse assim, até mesmo **ela** "terminaria" com ele. "Será que assim calaria a boca?" Um caso a se considerar seriamente..._

_O problema é que exercícios de respiração já não estavam dando certo... Hermione estreitou os olhos, cansada das mesmas lamúrias. Irritada, ela o pegou pelo colarinho – surpreendendo-o. -, o empurrou contra a parede e, sem deixar qualquer tempo para reflexão ou reação, o beijou com raiva._

_-Dá pra parar de se lamentar?! – indagou ofegando._

_O homem estava pasmado demais para formar palavra, quiçá frases... Não tinha muita certeza do que ocorrera e muito menos se queria o saber. Ele encarava Hermione como se não a conhecesse e a proximidade deles o estava deixando ainda mais **passado**._

_-Droga, Harry! Desde que cheguei aqui você apenas fala do quando é um infeliz. De como está triste, que não merecia isso – falou olhando-o seriamente. – Está pedindo que tenha pena de você? – indagou afastando-se, já que ele não reagia. - Se toca. Já aconteceu e se lamentar não vai trazê-la de volta. Então, dá para crescer?_

_O homem continuava a olhando, ela não tinha certeza que este ouvira alguma coisa do que dissera, mas, ao menos, ele estava calado._

_"Em um segundo sequer Harry perguntara, em todo tempo que estive aqui, como havia passado o dia...!" Ela suspirou. – Não quero ficar mais aqui se apenas tem isso pra dizer – a morena pegou sua bolsa do sofá e – Até mais, Harry – antes que pudesse aparatar, o moreno segurou seu braço, ela o encara confusa._

_Harry pareceu reagir sob estas frases. - Mione, espera... – pediu segurando seu braço. - Me desculpe. Às vezes, não consigo perceber o quão egoísta sou – murmurou sem lhe soltar, não queria correr o risco de deixá-la ir chateada. – Comecemos novamente? – ele a olhou incerto. A morena assentiu, perdoando-o rápido demais... Sorrindo marotamente, Harry começou. – Boa tarde, Mione. Como tem passado?__  
_**--------oOo---------**

_-Eu não acredito que fez isso! Não acredito Harry! O que tinha na cabeça? – ela esbravejou._

_-Nada. É isso, não tinha nada que pudesse me segurar. Me desculpe, ok? Se envergonhei você – disse com sarcasmo._

_-A questão não é ter me envergonhado – a morena retrucou secamente. – Sinceramente, eu não te entendo, Harry! O que deu em você? – ele desviou o olhar. - **O que, em nome de Merlin, deu em você?!**_

_-Eu lhe disse que **ele** não era alguém pra você – ela deu um muxoxo, irritada. - Sabia que iria te magoar. Só quis te proteger daquele ogro!_

_-Você não é meu irmão mais velho! – ela gritou alterada._

_Harry parou de súbito, respirou fundo e a observou como se não a conhecesse, ela conhecia muito bem aquele olhar. – Eu sei – disse rouco._

_Hermione tinha tanta tristeza e cansaço. – Saiba, Harry James Potter, que me cuidei sozinha até agora e posso continuar sem seu auxílio._

_-Mione, escute..._

_-Escute você! Não preciso de guarda-costa, muito menos de guardião. Estou bem como pôde perceber, dispenso seus cuidados._

_-É claro que não sou e nem quero ser. Sabe o porquê? Porque sou muito mais, sou seu melhor amigo, sou quase você, porque te entendo como se fosse a mim mesmo. Você querendo ou não, Hermione Jane Granger, sempre estarei aqui para você. Querendo ou não, eu daria a minha vida pra não lhe ferir._

_-Está me machucando agora! Não quero nada seu._

_-Nem a minha amizade?_

_Hermione ofegou. – Entenda como quiser – falou com dificuldade._

_-Está falando da boca pra fora – ele se aproximou. – **Já que me deu o direito de escolha** - murmurou. – Escolho que nossa amizade está acima de tudo, qualquer coisa e pessoa. Na minha vida, você sempre será a primeira. E nossa amizade preencherá todo meu coração. Pois é o sentimento mais perfeito que já tive prazer de sentir. Isso me fortalece e acalenta. _

_Hermione paralisou. – Não precisa expressar o que sente. _

_Harry sorriu. – Eu sei. Sei que entende, mas quero que tenha certeza. Nenhuma palavra que usei aqui é falsa... Você pode ver, não é? – indagou aproximando-se._

_A morena afirmou lentamente num aceno de cabeça. Sentindo-se repentinamente intimidada com os olhos e proximidade do amigo. – Ainda assim – ela retrucou afastando-se. – Não quero que tente me proteger. Creio que seja bem "grandinha" para resolver meus próprios problemas – disse com ironia. – Não sei se você percebeu quando expulsou **ele** daqui, mas **ele** já estava indo. Porque **eu** o havia mandado ir. Não precisei, em nenhum momento – disse com sobranceria, ainda afastando-se, já que Harry continuava indo ao seu encontro. -, da sua ajuda, Potter – retrucou desconsertada ao perceber que não tinha mais espaço para se espaçar dele. – E eu, eu não..._

_-E se eu beijar você? – Harry a interrompeu._

_Hermione abriu a boca, piscou e contestou muito baixo. – **Você quer?**_

_-**E se eu beijasse você agora?** - murmurou. Seu corpo no dela, seu rosto perigosamente próximo ao dela._

_A morena expirou, mordendo o lábio inferior. - **Tudo bem** - sussurrou fitando-o._

_Harry sorriu afastando delicadamente um cacho da vista de Hermione e, por fim, cerrou a distância entre eles.__  
__Enlaçando o pescoço do homem com uma das mãos e a outra deslizando – cravando suas unhas, melhor dizendo... - pelas costas dele, Hermione sentiu os lábios de Harry lentamente se afastarem de seus lábios para perpassarem por seu colo. Minutos depois voltando para seus lábios._

_-Estamos, agora, quites – Harry disse quando eles se afastaram em busca de ar._

_Hermione riu. – Então você apenas me beijou para estarmos quites?_

_-Oh absolutamente! É que não resisti a esses seus apetitosos lábios – retrucou jocosamente tocando os lábios da morena._

_A mulher ergueu a sobrancelha. – Melhor, então, que se afaste. Não quero responsabilizar meus lábios por fazer você não mais "nos deixar quites" – comentou maliciosamente._

_-Não me importo, se você não se importar._

_Hermione riu gostosamente com o olhar insinuante que o amigo lhe lançou, enquanto segurava despretensiosamente o colarinho dele. – Por que não tenta descobrir se me importo? – indagou antes de mordiscar os lábios de Harry. __  
_**--------oOo---------**

_-Er... Desculpem. Eu não sabia que... Er... Desculpem!_

_Harry e Hermione entreolharam-se rindo-se. – Ora Rony! – a morena virou os olhos quando percebeu que o homem estava prestes a ir embora._

_-Eu não queria mesmo atrapalhar – ele disse baixando a vista, corando e corando furiosamente. Estava quase da cor dos cabelos. Hermione resolveu que era melhor sair do colo de Harry... Aquela cor não podia ser normal._

_-Estávamos mesmo esperando por você – Harry disse. – Senta aqui – falou levantando-se. – Quer alguma coisa?_

_-Não, muito obrigado – falou franzindo a testa._

_-O que foi, Rony? Você não me parece muito bem..._

_O ruivo se voltou para Harry. – Quê?_

_-Tem certeza que está bem? – indagou erguendo a sobrancelha._

_-Estou. Estou sim. Apenas um pouco chocado, acho._

_-Hm, chocado. Certo – Harry comentou ironicamente._

_O ruivo rolou os olhos. – OK. Mas o que queriam? Vocês estavam ai **animamentamente**, sem se importar com o mundo a volta e querem que eu reaja como se fosse normal encontrar meus dois melhores amigos, e eu nem sabia que estavam juntos, se **pegando** no meio da sala de estar de Harry Potter?! – indagou encolhendo os ombros. _

_-Rony! – Hermione exclamou, agora era ela quem estava corando._

_-Eu sei. Mas não encontrei uma palavra mais adequada que "pegan..." – ia retrucando divertido._

_-Nós compreendemos seu choque, Rony. Não precisa ser novamente tão específico._

_-Eu nunca vou deixá-los em paz! – disse como se encontrasse em Harry e Hermione o mais delicioso dos doces. – Estão cientes disso, não é?_

_Hermione o ignorou. - E só para você saber, não estamos juntos, como um casal, quero dizer._

_Rony abriu a boca descrente. – Ainda têm coragem pra negar?! Hermione, fui **eu** quem lhes flagrou num-_

_-Não complete! _

_-Eu só queira lembrá-los que não sou um cego, está bem?!_

_-Mas é isso mesmo que a Mione disse, Rony. A gente não ta namorando, ou coisa parecida._

_-Então o que foi isso que presenciei aqui? – indagou ainda sem acreditar._

_Os morenos se entreolharam. – Ainda estamos ponderando sobre o assunto._

_-Vou fingir que não ouvi isso, ta legal?! – disse balançando negativamente a cabeça. – Vocês, e certamente, não batem muito bem. Eu não quero nem imaginar quando a Luna descobrir e a Gina e a mamãe então! Eu não quero nem estar perto de vocês quando elas souberem que estão escondendo isso **delas**._

_-Rony, nós não temos nada para falar para elas, não estamos escondendo nada._

_-E que tal esse "assunto que ainda não ponderaram"?_

_-Se você não contar, não tem como elas descobrirem._

_-Ei! É claro que eu não vou contar. Mas se vocês não pararem com esse – ele ergueu a sobrancelha. – **fogo**, em pouquíssimo tempo irão descobrir._

_-Ah cala boca!__  
_**Fim do Flash-Back**

-O que achou dela? – Harry havia se aproximado tirando-lhe das divagações.

-É linda.

Harry sorriu de modo irônico. - _Eu pude perceber isso_, Mione. Sei que ela é bonita, mas qual foi sua impressão? Eu só saio com ela se minha melhor amiga aprová-la.

-Desde quando precisa de minha aprovação para sair com mulheres? – indagou erguendo a sobrancelha.

-Desde meu primeiro desastre amoroso. Não quero correr o risco de ter uma moça paranóica, com ciúmes da sua própria sombra ou da minha morena – retrucou beijando-lhe a face.

Hermione pareceu admitir a argumentação do homem ao seu lado, porque, no segundo seguinte, passou a fitar a outra mulher. – Ela é Ok – disse minutos depois. – Ar distraído, mas é óbvio que ficou interessada em você – Harry abriu um sorriso. – E que está nervosa, talvez por achar que você a achou _desinteressante _, note como está um pouco trêmula... Boa sorte Sr. Capitão.

O moreno lhe sorriu - um sorriso plenamente masculino. -, enquanto passava, distraído, a mão no cabelo. - **Obrigado** - murmurou ao pé de seu ouvido, deslizando de modo desatento sua mão pelas costas nuas da amiga. – **Espero que esta noite também se divirta, esse seu vestido é uma loucura**.

A morena riu. – Ande logo, Potter. Com você aqui, ao meu lado, é capaz de eu passar a noite chupando dedo - o moreno ergueu a sobrancelha, fingindo ponderar seriamente sobre o assunto. – Harry James! – rindo-se, o homem finalmente se afastou para o que prometia ser uma boa noite... Sem sono.  
**-----------------oOo-----------------**

Duas semanas haviam se passado desde aquela festa.  
Hoje, no entanto, num sábado à noite, ela não tinha vontade de sair. Não tinha vontade de retornar a terceira coruja do homem que encontrara naquele lugar. Não queria.

E aquela biblioteca nunca lhe parecera tão desinteressante... Seus olhos perpassavam por cada livro do local e não se prendiam a nenhum, de todos aqueles que lera, nenhum a ela apetecia agora. Resignando-se, saiu do local e subiu as escadas, dirigindo-se ao seu quarto. A noite estava linda, na varanda do lugar, pudera se dar conta.

"E pensar que estou enfurnada nesse lugar, sem companhia" ponderou impacientando-se. Olhando o céu, abraçou a si, sentindo repentinamente frio. "Sem companhia" ponderou com um pouco de mal-humor, imaginando que, naquele mesmo instante, seu melhor amigo deveria estar se divertindo deveras com a mulher que, ainda naquela festa, encontrara.

"Por que ele não pode ser mais desprendido?" Suspirou balançando a cabeça.

Alguém a abraçou por trás e se não fosse pelo perfume que usava, quem quer que estivesse as suas costas estaria pelo menos com uma perna quebrada e imobilizado.

-Oi estranho – murmurou beijando-lhe o rosto.

-Olá doçura. O que houve?

-Apenas pensando – retrucou afastando-se dele e adentrando o quarto, sentando-se em sua cama. – A propósito, não ouvi você chegar.

-Do modo que estava, duvido muito que percebesse se Voldemort voltasse do inferno, se autoproclamasse dono da Inglaterra e declarasse lei marcial – ele retrucou com ironia.

-Você é tão sádico – contrapôs virando os olhos e batendo levemente no local ao seu lado, chamando-o. O moreno ria enquanto sentava-se ao seu lado. – Está tão _galante_... – ela disse observando-o de cima a baixo.

-Obrigado – disse apenas. "Certamente deve sair com a tal Stela" a morena ponderou num suspiro cansado. Harry acariciou a face da amiga. – O que foi, hm? Parece-me tão... perdida.

Ela o encarou demoradamente. – Fica aqui comigo...? – o moreno lhe ofereceu um olhar interrogativo. – Dorme comigo esta noite? Apenas não quero estar sozinha.

-Por certo, Mione - retrucou com um sorriso, tocando seu nariz. – Mas é só isso mesmo? Não há nenhum problema?

-Não precisa se preocupar, Harry – disse encolhendo os ombros. - Estou apenas excessivamente carente e possessiva hoje – murmurou, arrancando um sorriso doce do amigo. – Você pode ficar? – perguntou tirando da cabeça a pouco provável culpa de tê-lo forçado a ficar.

Harry assentiu. - Preciso apenas mandar uma coruja – Hermione o olhou com curiosidade. "Como se realmente não soubesse, Granger" A morena pensou em tom reprovador. – Stela – disse com simplicidade, saindo do quarto – Vou pegar sua coruja emprestada – disse já descendo as escadas, ela pôde reparar.

A morena abriu um pequeno sorriso enquanto deixava-se cair sobre a cama. Mais disposta.  
Poderia até dormir com tranqüilidade agora, sobre o corpo de Harry. Suspirou fechando os olhos, um sorriso ainda brincando em seus lábios.  
A idéia de Harry perder um encontro por sua causa, estranhamente, já não lhe causava desconforto. Isso, em verdade, era irrelevante, pois ela não achava tão – lê-se: nada. - divertido não poder tocar o moreno quando bem entendesse...

"_Eu sei_ que ele pode, e com certeza tem, algo melhor para fazer, mas francamente... Estou mal acostumada" ela suspirou. "Harry não deveria vir toda vez que lhe chamo. Ele não deveria ser tão atencioso, não deveria me 'mimar'. Não deveria me consolar quando termino um relacionamento ou quando estou deprimida por não ter atingido a nota máxima em algum teste. Mas ele o faz... _E eu gosto disso_".

Harry e Hermione não detinham o que se podia chamar de uma "amizade convencional"... Eles eram mais. Eram um. Ainda que, quando separados, continuassem inteiros.  
Faz alguns anos que mantêm um "não-relacionamento-amoroso-ocasional", o que isto significa? Nem os mesmos entendem bem. Mas a verdade é apenas uma: um mal disfarçado modo de ficar perto sem se machucar, sem – _em hipótese alguma_ – quebrar a amizade que construíram. Um medo transfigurado em passatempo... Onde se arrisca tudo sem nunca ter o "tudo" em jogo. Há sedução, há desejo, há carinho, há cumplicidade... Perdidos em meio ao doce – e perigoso – jogo de estar ao limite da linha de uma amizade.

Antes de tudo, porém, tinham um trato: Se um deles estabelecesse uma relação (digamos um namoro), com alguém, obviamente que não Harry nem Hermione, significava o _fim_ (quase sempre certo) _temporário_ daquela _amizade multicolor_.  
Afinal, a intenção do "não-relacionamento-amoroso-ocasional" era apenas uma: passar o tempo. E, _com certeza_, o "casal" – por assim dizer. – não pensava em mudar isso. Era tão cômodo, tão prático e divertido... Além do que, não tinham exatamente um compromisso – o que, francamente, deixava tudo mais simples e, pensavam eles, infinitas vezes menos traumático que um "**amor real**". Onde terminar aquele "joguete" não feriria ninguém e ambos seguiriam a vida como os melhores amigos de sempre, ou perto disto.

-Não arrumei nenhum problema para você, espero – ela disse assim que Harry voltou a sentar-se na cama.

-De modo algum – retrucou lhe observando. – Você está bem?

A morena virou os olhos, mas sorria. – Eu já falei pra você, amor... Não é nada. Apenas carência afetiva - Harry ergueu a sobrancelha, mas Hermione continuou o fitando.

Por fim, ele desistiu, deitando-se ao seu lado, olhando para o teto, seus braços sob sua cabeça. - Como será que a Stela está?

Hermione levantou a cabeça imediatamente para observá-lo com maior atenção. – Vocês estão namorando? – indagou parecendo distraída.

-Não. Ainda não – ele disse sorrindo para a amiga.

Ela se apoiou nele. Estando agora entre suas pernas, com seu queixo no peito do moreno. – Deixe-me recompensá-lo está bem? Por estar aqui, com uma amiga estúpida, enquanto poderia estar desfrutando uma noite maravilhosa com _sua garota_.

Fora a vez de Harry virar os olhos. – Primeiro: você não é estúpida – disse com ar reprovador. – Segundo: não tenho uma garota. E terceiro: não estou me queixando de estar aqui, estou? Adoro sua companhia, sua boba – disse por fim, abraçando-lhe a cintura.

A morena suspirou fechando os olhos enquanto punha a cabeça de lado. – Ainda assim, desculpe-me. Eu tirei o melhor da Stela.

-Ela sobrevive – Harry respondeu. – Não esqueça, você ainda é a minha morena – continuou, beijando o topo de sua cabeça.

-Oh sim. Sua morena-estraga-prazeres que vem a tiracolo ao se adquirir o senhor Potter – disse com deboche. - Desculpe-me – pediu observando o olhar dele. – Mas é que... Oh está bem! – disse amuada, calando-se.

O homem a fitou com divertimento. – Isso, querida, faça silêncio – falou acariciando o topo de sua cabeça.

Hermione fingiu ignorá-lo enquanto seu rosto ia ao encontro do pescoço dele. Uma de suas mãos acariciando distraidamente o peito de Harry, enquanto a outra se postava abaixo de seu pescoço, como se o prendesse. Os lábios dela percorrendo com provocativa demora seu colo.

-_Não me mande calar_ – sussurrou ao pé do ouvido, pressionando-se mais contra Harry.

-Não o fiz.

A morena ergueu a sobrancelha - Não? – indagou mordiscando o lóbulo da orelha.

Harry suspirou pesadamente. – Não me provoque, Hermione – disse roucamente.

Ela sorriu jocosa e saiu de cima do amigo, para, no segundo seguinte, sentar-se em seu colo. – O que é, Potter? – indagou com um sorriso petulante.

-Morena... – a olhou em tom de aviso.

Com um sorriso divertido, ela o trouxe para si. – O que foi? Hmm? – indagou beijando seu queixo e jugular.

Ele a afastou olhando-a reprovador. - _Odeio quando faz isso_ – murmurou antes de beijá-la nos lábios.

-Estranho modo de demonstrar, doçura – retrucou observando-o deslizar suas mãos sob sua blusa.

Ele a encarou divertido. – _Eu odeio, porque não posso resistir a você _- explicou com um sorriso sedutor que fez o coração de Hermione falhar uma batida. Como ela adorava aquelas brincadeiras... Ela poderia ficar nesse joguete por horas, sem ao menos se cansar.

As mãos dele perpassavam sua cintura, subindo devagar. A morena fechou os olhos, estrangulando um gemido enquanto acercava-se mais ao amigo. Uma de suas mãos foi ao encontro de nuca dele e, possessiva e quase agressivamente, puxou seu cabelo, de modo que o fez parar de beijar-lhe o colo. Ela sorriu pícara antes de trazer os lábios de Harry aos seus. Beijando-o com ardor.

Ela o empurrou levemente, fazendo-o deitar-se novamente sobre a cama. Ela "desabotoou" a camisa dele num puxão. – Herms! – se queixou quando viu os botões de sua blusa nova saltarem para lados diversos.

-Eu sei que você adora isso – disse levantando por um momento sua vista aos olhos verdes dele. - Além do mais, eu posso executar aquele feitiço, ficará como nova. Como todas as outras... – disse quase indiferente enquanto observava fixamente o tórax do homem.

O moreno resignou-se. Ela estava certa. "Como sempre" pensou.  
Harry _gostava_ quando a amiga estava assim... Ávida, ousada – por mais que a morena, em seu normal, já o fosse. -, indócil, sedenta...  
Dava-lhe ganas de perdesse em toda extensão de Hermione, de tê-la instantaneamente. Mas sabia que, naquele momento, ela quem tinha o controle. E isso, mas que qualquer outra coisa, lhe despertava a sensação de que Hermione tinha poderes excepcionais sobre si. Nenhuma outra mulher conseguia tê-lo assim, tão ao seu dispor e tão facilmente. Às vezes, amuado consigo, pensava que era capaz de buscar a lua para dar a Hermione, se assim ela quisesse ou pedisse... "Se assim ela _pensasse_" ponderou piscando várias vezes.  
Oh Sim. Hermione era conhecedora de alguma magia fortíssima que fazia a Harry débil a cada pedido seu... Em realidade, não era apenas uma: Seu olhar. Seus gestos. Seus toques. Seu gosto... Era ela. E sua incrível capacidade de entendê-lo e fazer-se entender com um olhar. Com um sorriso. Com uma feição, gesto ou toque.  
"Vai me enlouquecer um dia desses" O moreno disse mentalmente enquanto observava o olhar concentrado da amiga.

Hermione umedeceu os lábios, sentindo-os secos, antes de deslizar a boca pelo torso dele. Harry arfava e ela se volvia quente e cheia de satisfação com a sensação de estar enlouquecendo a ele. Ela se movia lentamente sobre ele enquanto voltava para sua boca e as mãos de Harry acariciavam-na. Capciosa e Incessantemente.

Ela riu quando Harry mudou de posição.  
Ele cravou seu olhar no dela, demonstrando que agora era o dono da situação. Hermione mordeu o lábio inferior, observando-o quase como se estivesse hipnotizada. Ela adorava aquele olhar...  
E sim... Oh! Ela fazia qualquer coisa quando o via assim. Possessivo, esfomeado, vidrado nela...  
Era sua.

_Certamente, era muita petulância para somente um casal que apenas não sabia o significado de amar. E, enquanto isso, o tal amor ria com o estranho modo de proteção que aqueles meigos tolos haviam inventado..._  
-----------------  
(Continua)  
-----------------

Não me matem.  
Beijoks!


	6. Chapter 6

Faz meses (quase um ano) que não apareço aqui e acho que nem mereço pedir desculpas...  
Imagino que o capítulo não está como imaginavam, acredito que ele está esdrúxulo, de verdade.  
Bem, essa era uma das razões por não ter postado antes: estivesse escrevendo e reescrevendo esse capítulo dezenas de vezes e não saia nada de bom.  
E eu também parei de escrever por um tempo. Principalmente esse fic e "De repente Assim" (que continua parada), que estavam me - nem sei como dizer - acho que não estavam saindo como eu queria. Apesar de me esforçar, sempre me parece que falta algo. E pode parecer tolo para todos, mas isso me frustra de sobre-maneira.  
Apesar disto, não costumo desistir facilmente. Não deixarei de postar capítulos, até que a fic esteja terminada. Não a abandonei. Primeiro porque, como leitora, detesto quando isto acontece (esse é um dos meus motivos de escrever, ser uma leitora fanática...) e principalmente, porque acho falta de respeito com quem vem acompanhando o fic.

-----

**A gente sempre sofre  
A gente sofre sempre  
Por querer...**  
(Leoni – Sempre por Querer)

Capítulo 5 – Um futuro pra nós

-Então baseado em todos esses anos de "estudo" quanto a eles, cheguei a algo parecido às "leis" que lhes guiam nessa... – franziu o cenho. - Brincadeira esdrúxula.

-O que quer dizer? _Você_ descobriu as regras da... bem, "não-relação" deles? – Gina o fitava com total descrédito.

-Recite-os para mim – Luna pediu calmamente, afagando o braço do marido; sorrindo-lhe de modo que o homem ignorou completamente o comentário mordaz da irmã.

Ron parecia orgulhoso de si mesmo ao retirar do bolso um pergaminho de tamanho mediano, relativamente amassado.

–Acho que eles as denominam de "O Código" – Neville comentou arquejando as sobrancelhas. – Mas eu não sabia que eles haviam se prestado a passar realmente para o papel um.

Ron fuzilou o homem com o olhar. – Não anotaram nada. É algo subentendido entre eles. _Eu_ a pus num papel, depois de observá-los por _muito tempo_, está bem?

-Não quis lhe ofender, Ron – o outro bruxo encolheu os ombros.

O ruivo soltou um muxoxo, mas deu de ombros. - **"O Código"** , hm? – Neville assentiu, Ron voltou-se para a folha entre suas mãos, analisando-a novamente e riu. - Como puderam quebrar tantas regras?

-Mostre-nos a maldita lista, Ron!

_Nunca esquecer a real natureza desta lista: preservar, acima de tudo, sua amizade.___

_O não-relacionamento-amoroso-ocasional é apenas um estágio. É intermediário. Um modo de não estar só. Não significando, entretanto, que estivessem envolvendo-se por conta do "estar junto" .___

_Todos os benefícios serão abolidos quando encontrarem um "parceiro real". Aqueles com quem se envolverão de verdade.___

_Nunca trair os outros parceiros (aqueles que não eram Harry ou Hermione). – Por maior que seja a tentação (emenda acrescida a pouco).___

_Ignorar qualquer comentário dos amigos relacionados àquela situação - Ignorar toda e qualquer insinuação maldosa por parte destes mesmos amigos - não importando o quão certos lhes pareçam estar (emenda nº dois).___

_Sob hipótese alguma comentar com qualquer pessoa a real extensão da "não-relação". De preferência, fingir que nada acontece, mesmo se a outra pessoa em questão estiver ciente da _relação – ou da falta dela..._ Se possível, nunca lhes deixar descobrir. ___

_Ciúmes não existem. Nada de possessividade, sem ressentimentos. A_ situação _é um_ Passa-tempo _, não é sério.___

_São irrelevantes atos ou ataques de ciúmes dos_ intermediários.

_Jamais desrespeitar "O Código".__  
__--___

_Observação: com o fim do "joguete" tudo voltará ao normal, e então, Harry e Hermione serão os mesmos melhores amigos de sempre. _  
---\\---//---

Desde que Harry e Hermione passaram a manter aquela estranha "relação", tudo tem tendido ao limite.  
Ao limite da razão, da auto-preservação, da consciência, da negação... Eles eram exaustivos. Para eles próprios e para os amigos; estes que ainda não compreendiam bem a situação de Harry e Hermione.

Essa "não-relação" a qual eles "não-se-envolviam-envolvendo-se". Um _consolo_, como algumas vezes tratavam. Aquela indefinição. Eram eles, não-compromissados, compartilhando momentos, toques, sussurros, desejos, tonalidade... Um sem-número de palavras e regras que não valiam muito quando tinham seus lábios unidos.

Para eles – Harry e Hermione -, aquilo não passava de um jogo. Para seus amigos... Alguma espécie de auto-flagelação-conjunta, a qual se utilizavam de maneira negligente e desenfreada enquanto não queriam encarar o fato deveras conhecidos por qualquer outro ser com um senso de negação _razoável_ (ou normal, como preferir): os idiotas estavam apaixonados!

Para seus parceiros "intercalados" – esses que eles utilizavam para não desgastar sua _não-relação -_ a "Coisa", era denominada como "O estorvo". O que quer que fosse, lhes impedia de seguir em frente - se planejassem uma relação séria e duradoura - seja com Harry ou Hermione.  
As horas que eles detinham eram consumidas pelos amigos. Hermione precisava estar ao lado de Harry – atrelada ao seu braço - numa festa em homenagem a ele, repleta de pessoas que odiava a um jantar romântico a dois. Harry preferia ajudá-la em alguma pesquisa, estar na companhia dela enquanto esta estudava, testando-a, a qualquer programa (certamente mais) prazeroso com a namorada... E isto não acontecia um ou duas vezes no mês. 

Os outros, aqueles fora do circulo de amizades do "casal", acreditavam apenas que Harry Potter e Hermione Granger eram passado. Bom, obviamente, estes estavam enganados.  
--

Acontece que até mesmo o mais excêntrico dos jogos tem suas regras... E as regras daquele jogo era simples e a cada momento tornavam-se, no entanto, mas difíceis de se cumprir.

Impuseram a eles próprios um conjunto de normas a serem cumpridas. Alguns pré-requisitos para estarem juntos – quase como amantes – ou afastados – o "apenas amigos" de fato.  
Criaram subterfúgios para mostrar – convencer a si – que o que faziam era certo. Porque, a principio, até mesmo eles não estavam convencidos da validade e da adequação do contato. "Como poderia ser certo?", pensavam entre cada encontro, no começo.  
Então, em algum momento - entre a necessidade de tocá-la e a de ser tocada - chegaram à conclusão que não existia um razão para não estarem juntos. _Não estavam ferindo ninguém, como poderia ser errado?_

"(a amizade) Nada de corrompê-la. _Nunca_". 

Era a amizade mais forte, a cumplicidade mais fiel, as confidências mais marcantes. Também a amizade menos platônica e mais... _apaixonante_. Repleta de desejo mútuo e da sensação de que não se pode viver daquela forma pra sempre, mas que até o momento que durasse, tudo estava bem. E seguiria bem, ao chegar no fim.

A situação mais inusitada e mais deliciosa. Acolhedora, entorpecente, desvairada, abrasadora... Tornara-se um vicio.  
Um que ia destruindo aos poucos o pudor deles, que ia corrompendo as regras, que lhes faria duvidar do "não-relacionamente".   
_Não estamos nos envolvendo? (..) E agora? (...) Estamos envolvidos? (...) E agora?_

"Ela está sentindo _isso_?"   
"Ele quer estar aqui, ao meu lado, realmente?"

E machucava. Silenciosamente, mas já não era a mesma coisa. Eles já não poderiam fingir não enxergar. Eles já não conseguiam ignorar a dor, o ciúme e a possessão. Era tudo tão errado... Estavam cientes, só não podiam deter-se.  
Feriam-se sem querer. Nunca dispensavam um toque, um olhar, uma insinuação, não importava mais se estavam ou não na presença de alguém que de nada sabia do "caos" entre eles. Era irrelevante o estar com outrem. Era irrelevante ignorar as piadinhas dos amigos, assim como era irrelevante se ainda estavam num "não-relacionamento-amoroso-ocasional".

Antes, tão mais fácil, o ignorar não feria. Apenas os protegia das possíveis _quedas_, naquela redoma meio-amarga que era a negação.  
Porque cair de amores pelo melhor amigo era bem fácil, lidar com isto, entretanto, doía. Ou melhor, _podia_ doer.  
Visto que, como eles se recusavam a enxergar, não conseguiam sentir verdadeiramente dor. O mais perto que chegavam desta _possível dor_, talvez, fosse quando se encontravam indecisos; neste momento, sentiam medo.

Covarde. Sim, aquela era uma relação covarde. Apesar das mostras diversas de afeto e de não temerem (muito) o "ser descoberto".  
Havia criado uma forma de proteção inusitada, uma em que permaneciam um ao lado do outro, onde exploravam a amizade e o que _não se pode chamar assim_. Uma forma, diziam eles, de estar perto. Provavelmente – pensavam os amigos - imersa no medo de se afastar, no medo da perda e na falta de _atenção_ para admitir que tinham necessidade de estarem juntos. Atenção? Não, aquilo ia muito além. Para além do muito, em verdade. Era... potente negação.

Talvez não fosse de todo culpa deles – ou, vai saber, sim o era -; Harry e Hermione detinham tantos anos de convívio próximo, dispensando atenção, conselhos e broncas, que era difícil para eles distinguir uma bronca de um assalto de super-proteção. Sequer podiam distinguir desejo de necessidade...

Não era inocência – tolice, quem sabe -, jamais inocência. Estava mais pra uma forma de "precaução"... Porque, por Merlin! Era _tão_ fácil gostar _dele_ (_dela_). Tão fácil, chegava a assustar.  
E, por mais que procurasse um modo de dizer a si: "Não, francamente, amigos é o suficiente. _Sempre foi_, porque agora não o seria?", ainda que fizesse apenas como tentativa (cada vez mais) inútil para convencer-se.

Havia ultrapassado limites, quebrado paradigmas, partiram corações no percurso, ignoraram avisos que não deveriam, aproximaram-se cada vez mais da fronteira conhecida por "paixão", destruíram-na, suplanta-na, atingiram o amor por pura distração, depois por brincadeira. Zombaram dele... agora pagavam.

Foram consumidos, por mais que sua teimosia quisesse negar.

---\\---//---

--_Em algum momento, no futuro_--

Hermione expirou com força. Foi obtuso aceitar a opinião (mas bem uma aposta) de Gina.

"Obviamente eu posso ficar longe _por qualquer período de tempo_ do Harry, sem querer ser nada mais que sua amiga"

Como pôde ser tão estúpida?

Ela não podia - o pior? Sabia disto.  
Seria isso que Gina queria que admitisse? Bem, ela admitiria – admitiria até mesmo que amava loucamente Draco Malfoy (o barão sangrento, Nagini, Voldemort... Bellatriz lestrange, todos os comensais da morte, Aragougue, Grope)... -, perderia seu moral e seu orgulho, contanto que pudesse se atirar nos braços de Harry novamente. Mérlin, como era fraca!

Não! Resistiria, eram apenas algumas horas. Apenas Harry e ela, sozinhos na casa dela... Sendo vigiados de alguma maneira pelos amigos.

-Urgh.  
---

(Há quilômetros de distância)

Gina riu sob o comentário de Luna, tomando mais um gole de seu chá; seus olhos dirigindo-se para o lado, onde encontrou Neville e seu irmão, numa partida de xadrez bruxo, que, pelo que via, estava sendo ridiculamente fácil para seu irmão.

-Hm, quanto tempo você acha que levarão para descobrir que não estão sendo "vigiados"? – Luna indagou.

-Meu amor, você ainda está preocupada?

A loira suspirou. – Só acredito que não é lhes forçando a admitir que finalmente aceitarão a verdade.

Gina virou os olhos. – Confie em mim, sei o que estou fazendo.

-Ah, é mesmo? – Luna redargüiu com ironia, erguendo a sobrancelha. – Preciso lhe lembrar que nem mesmo sua vida amorosa você consegue estabelecer?

A ruiva corou, observando Luna apontar levemente com a cabeça um Neville entretido com uma de suas torres aniquilada por pelo bispo de Ron.

-Uh, inferno! Xeque mate – Ron exclamou contente, fazendo a irmã virar os olhos bebericando um pouco mais de seu chá. – Mais uma, Neville - disse organizando novamente o tabuleiro com um movimento de varinha.  
---

Eles se entreolharam. Encontravam-se em um silêncio constrangedor, sentados um ao lado do outro no sofá dele.

Harry estendeu a mão sobre o sofá, encontrando a de Hermione, quase como se o gesto houvesse sido feito de maneira distraída. A morena riu levemente, jogando os pés sobre o sofá e encostando a cabeça no ombro do amigo, Harry depositou um beijo sobre a cabeça dela.

"Inocente. É um gesto inocente"  
Suspiraram. Para quem provavam que o era, isto é, um gesto inocente? Ou melhor: Bem, quem acreditava?

A morena fechou os olhos por um momento, expirou novamente e, se acomodando-se de melhor forma no corpo de Harry, Hermione dispensou um curto beijo no pescoço do amigo. Ela fingiu não senti-lo arrepiar-se e Harry fingiu ignorar a sensação... 

Talvez ajudasse se falassem de alguma coisa. Qualquer que fosse.

-Escuta... – ela se moveu de modo que seu rosto ficou no peito dele, enquanto o fitava por baixo. – Quanto tempo faz que – a morena ponderou quanto o que iria falar, se não tinha nada de _comprometedor_. – Nós não – e o rosto dele estava sobre o seu, assim como seus lábios.

Talvez não.

E quando Hermione o beijou de volta, ela não sentia culpa – nadinha mesmo -  
Harry não se importou de quebrar o trato, não era como se pudesse evitar. Além disso, ela adorou a desculpa de que fora ele quem não resistira...

---  
(continua)  
---

Muito obrigada pelos comentários.  
Os de incentivo e os puxões de orelhas... Vocês não têm noção do quanto fazem efeito. xD


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 5 - Como um mau hábito**

"A mente demora a descobrir, aquilo que  
O nosso coração percebe imediatamente."  
--

_No presente, outra vez._

"Depois de semanas agindo como os mais castos amigos" Mordeu o lábio inferior.

"Há dois dias ele havia estado aqui. Harry" Ela suspirou pesadamente. "Ele nunca havia feito isso antes... Mas antes que eu pudesse chamá-lo para entrar, ele havia me tomado em seus braços e havia me beijado. Era todo quente e sensual, não me atrevi a impedi-lo de o fazer. Então eu o estava correspondendo e nossos corpos já não estavam juntos: parecíamos um - ainda que ele realmente não estivesse em mim..." Fechou os olhos lentamente, havia algo errado.

--

Hermione sorriu, num movimento mais mecânico que de um real sentimento de prazer ou alegria. O sorriso surgiu por pura consciência da pessoa a sua frente, era assim que o recebia. E ela aceitou o beijo dispensado em seus lábios, mas não o retribuiu.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa? Não me parece bem...

A morena negou com a cabeça – Estou bem – retrucou e lhe ofereceu um pequeno sorriso, para tratar de convencê-lo. O homem se deu por satisfeito e passou a lhe acariciar o cabelo.

-Estava com saudades...

E foi como se ela tivesse sentido algo se quebrando dentro de si. "Harry nunca teria se dado por satisfeito com tanta facilidade depois de um sorriso tão forçado como fora aquele...". Sorriu sem vontade, deixando-se ficar entre seus braços.

_Como pode ser tão tola?_, a morena expirou. _Nada de comparações, querida_, podia ouvir, desta vez e distintamente, a voz de sua mãe. Como nos diversos conselhos que lhe dera. Infelizmente, alguns destes conselhos ela não seguira, outros... bem, os outros eram mais difíceis de cumprir do que imaginava.

Ela queria ter dito que não... Que nada estava bem. E queria perguntar o porquê daquele homem estar ali, quando realmente não queria a companhia dele. Queria indagá-lo sobre qual era a real razão de ainda continuar ao seu lado, já que ela não lhe oferecia seu amor por completo (talvez nem uma pequena porção), nem carinho suficiente ou, ao menos, seus cuidados e atenções que não fossem forçados... Era frígida e, por incontáveis vezes, indolente. Queria perguntar o porquê da insistência dele de estar em sua companhia, quando ela nunca seria inteiramente entregue. Quando nada naquela relação a apetecia. Realmente não lhe oferecia nada...  
Hermione queria ter dito que tudo estava errado...

A morena suspirou, sentindo-se estúpida. Harry estava longe, provavelmente longe o suficiente e em tal companhia que sequer deveria se lembrar dela... Mordeu o lábio inferior e flagrou-se encarando mais uma vez o telefone.  
Ainda que tentasse disfarçar ou fingir que nem se importava o mais mínimo, era com a esperança de ter recebido qualquer ligação que, vai saber, tenha passado despercebida que o observava.

Pois ela... ah, ela não conseguia perdê-lo na memória.  
---

Com Harry tudo era tão diferente...

Ela o olhava. Ela o protegia.  
E estava sempre que possível ao lado dele.  
Como um mau hábito, ela deixava-se ser beijada. E o beijava. Desejava muito o fazer todo tempo que o tinha entre seus braços. E quando não desejava beijá-lo, o queria em sua cama. Quando isso não acontecia, queria estar aninhada em seu colo. Protegida de seu próprio desejo.

Como num mau hábito, ela somente não conseguia perceber que ele estava tornando-se seu tudo. Tornando-se mais freqüente do que seria aceitável apenas para uma brincadeira. E que seu modo de "proteção", era apenas uma desculpa para estar com e tocar Harry como quisesse, bem entendesse e sempre e quando desejasse.

Como um mau hábito, costumava o fazer e querê-lo sem ao menos se dar conta.

O hábito de tocá-lo, de desejá-lo sob suas cobertas mais tempo que qualquer amiga o fazia – ela _desconhecia_ que uma amiga não desejava, ou melhor, não ficava debaixo das cobertas com um amigo, retirando seu ar.

Divertia-se e até mesmo estava a burlar algumas regras.  
Gostava de estar com ele, nunca o negara. Sentia-se feminina, sensual, quente e principalmente, desejada.  
Harry a fitava como se pudesse devorá-la. E como ele a tocava... a fazia atingir notas desconhecidas. A conhecia. Era seu melhor amigo. A respeitava.

Harry a fazia desejá-lo mais, ele a fazia sorrir, desejar que qualquer pessoa ao redor deles desaparecesse só para a atenção dele voltada exclusivamente para si.

E como um viciado, ela negava sua debilidade.  
---

Ela lhe sorriu encantada, ele somente moveu a cabeça, num gesto de assentimento. "Tudo é pra você" – ela decidiu que ele lhe dissera com aquele simples e vago sinal.

A mesa de jantar era majestosa e elegante, organizada com esmero e requinte. Stela fitava tudo a sua volta com deslumbre e quando o encarava, tinha os olhos brilhantes de alegria. Harry lhe ofereceu uma piscadela ao lhe acomodar numa cadeira, com a sensação de que gostaria de estar em outro lugar, ainda assim, ele sorriu gentilmente e, tratou de sentar-se no lugar reservado a si mesmo. 

Fizeram os pedidos e, na maior parte do tempo, conversam amenidades. Quando o Jantar chegou por fim, Harry sentia como se o tempo custasse a passar. Até o momento em que Stela começara a falar do novo projeto em que se envolvera, ela estava tão entusiasmada que foi impossível para Harry não se divertir com os comentários inteligentes e mergulhados em empolgação da moça a sua frente.  
Stela era apaixonada por seu trabalho e como falava... deixava Harry hipnotizado por suas histórias. Ela era doce e o moreno apreciava muitíssimo sua companhia. Também lhe mostrara o mundo bruxo com a perspectiva de uma típica filha de bruxos, como Ron ou Gina nunca tinha feito. Ela já não o olhava como Harry Potter "o salvador do mundo bruxo", isso deixava muito mais a vontade ao seu lado. Eles conversam e até mesmo discutiam com antigos amigos. Às vezes a loira sequer escondia sua irritação com ele, fazendo-o pensar que era mesmo um "amigo" normal. E ele adorava a sensação.

Então o tempo correra e quase como se não percebesse, Harry estava no apartamento dela. Já estivera algumas vezes lá, mas nunca deixava de ficar intrigado, havia algumas antiguidades tipicamente bruxas, Stela lhe explicara o significado da maioria, comentando que era um tipo de herança familiar. E ela falava com tanto carinho e algumas vezes, ele se sentiu desejoso de participar daquilo.  
Não era grande, mas muito confortável e aconchegante. Transpirava familiaridade e Harry se sentia bem.

E ela o beijou. Cortando toda sua linha de raciocínio.  
Sorrindo, a loira dispensou um curto beijo nos lábios dele e, segurando sua mão, o levou escada a cima, para seu quarto.

--

Há dois dias atrás fora ao encontro de Hermione. Impulsivamente.

Quando dera por si, estava já a porta dela com Hermione a sua frente, recebendo-o com um sorriso caloroso. Sequer hesitou ao encontrar seu olhar, a envolveu em seus braços, roubando um beijo. Não era gentil, ao pouco grosseiro. Apenas urgente. Exigente, como se tivesse o direito.

Bem, Hermione não protestou a ponto de fazê-lo lembrar que, em verdade, não tinha o direito. A morena o abraçou de volta com uma firmeza que, ela tinha certeza, não era sua, visto que suas pernas pareciam liquefeitas.

Ela o teria enlaçado ainda assim com as pernas se Harry não estivesse tão empenhado em empurrá-la para o chão.  
Hermione riu, quando se viu sob Harry, no chão, ao tapete. Ela deslizou uma de suas mãos para seu rosto até encontrar sua nuca, enquanto procurava no olhar dele um propósito para aquele modo de agir. Harry sorriu abaixando o rosto ao encontro do cabelo dela e a beijou ali.

-_Quer mesmo saber?_

Hermione ponderou por um instante e meneou a cabeça negativamente. – _Quero que me beije._ - E ele o fez, mais calmamente que a primeira vez.

As mãos dele sobre si pareciam uma coisa tão natural, assim como ter seu corpo aferrado ao dele. Ela sentia prazer em desejá-lo, em apenas beijá-lo. Então para quê precisava de um motivo de tê-lo consigo?

-Quer apenas que eu a beije?

A morena fechou os olhos enquanto um sorriso pequeno sulcava seus lábios. – _Senti sua falta, Harry. Estaria mentindo se dissesse que não o quero por inteiro._

-Mione.

Hermione abriu os olhos para fitá-lo. – Veja Harry – disse. – Realmente quero – acrescentou, segurando a barra da camisa dele e a puxando para cima. Com ajuda do homem, conseguiu retirá-la. – Você deveria me ajudar, aqui – ela comentou olhando para si. O moreno sorriu, acariciando e beijando cada ponto de seu rosto antes de lhe despir.

Voltou a beijá-la, com sede, ao terminar de despi-la. E seus corpos tornaram a entrar em contato, a pela dela o estava queimando. Era quase surreal.  
A morena parecia se divertir com o ar contido dele ao senti-la, também movia-se de maneira lânguida sob Harry, ansiosa por vê-lo esquecendo o controle.

-_Hermione_ - ela estremeceu ao ouvir o tom rouco dele ao seu ouvido. O homem deslizou os lábios e a língua pela linha sob a orelha até por seu pescoço e ombro enquanto suas mãos acariciavam seus seios até fazê-la implorar.

Hermione havia segurado com firmeza a nuca dele e o puxou para cima, fazendo-a fitá-la. Harry, nem por um momento, deixou de massageá-la e a morena, enquanto o olhava, tentava pronunciar alguma frase - _qualquer frase_ - coerente além dos gemidos e ofegos que para Harry tinham um significado bem claro. Ainda que franzisse o cenho em concentração, ela perdia com facilidade a linha do raciocínio quando Harry apertava e acariciava-a.

Ele cravara o olhar no dela, enquanto a tocava. Talvez estivesse lendo em sua mente os seguintes movimentos que deveria executar; ela não sabia, ou não conseguia entender ou pensar ao momento. Estava tão concentrado nas reações dela! Fitando-a como se a diagnosticasse, como se fosse algo que nunca havia visto e que tinha necessidade de mexer. 

Harry moveu devagar uma de suas mãos para baixo, ao encontro de seu ventre. Hermione pensou que seu coração falhara uma batida ao compreender qual era o seu novo destino. Quis dizer algo, estava tentando há vários segundos, sem resultado. Mas seu amigo estava, vai saber, em um momento clarividente e voltou a declinar a cabeça e tomou seus lábios a tempo de ela só ter chance de um protesto morrendo em sua garganta... A mão dele prosseguiu até seu destino, sem pressa, enquanto Hermione sentia que em um momento iria arrebentar de ansiedade.

-_Vou_ - Harry sussurrou a centímetros de sua boca, ela podia ver seu olhar enevoado. - _Eu vou observar, outra vez, toda e qualquer reação tua_

-_Não acha que está sendo um tirano controlando e gerindo todo e cada um movimento desse_ ato - indagou ofegante.

Harry riu roucamente. – _Irei deixá-la controlar o_ próximo ato_, senhorita Granger. Se assim o quiser._

A morena ainda pôde erguer a sobrancelha. – _P-Pode ter..._ - ela respirou fundo e tentou outra vez, forçando-se a utilizar um tom altivo. - _Você pode ter..._ – ofegou - _cer-teza que sim, senhor Pott-er._

-_Você é tão corajosa, Hermione_ - disse acariciando com uma das mãos a cabeça dela, a outra perdida nela; Hermione o enlaçou pelo pescoço e o trouxe com força para si, calando-o com um beijo duro e agressivo. De alguma forma, ele pôde entender o que ela disse com ele, "Não esquecerei sua promessa, Harry. Esteja certo _disto_"

--

Com horror, ele percebeu que estava comparando Stela a Hermione. Nos beijos, nas caricias. Em todo mais.

Harry espirou, livrando-se da sensação de culpabilidade enquanto observava Stela dormir ao seu lado.

Franziu o cenho. "O que posso fazer? Quero dizer, a Stela é uma moça doce e inteligente, é linda... E muito agradável... Mas eu sinto que falta de alguma coisa..."

"É meu bem... O problema é que _ela não sou eu_" uma vozinha sugeriu, muito pretensiosa, na sua mente, como se sussurrasse. Ele levou alguns segundos para reconhecer... Para perceber que aquela vozinha pertencia a Hermione.

--  
(continua)  
--

Espero que curtam!  
Desculpem a demora. Eu deveria postar antes, mas alguns contratempos aconteceram.


End file.
